Hetalia Tales 2 : The Prince and the Pea
by pastaaddict
Summary: After spending his entire life as a crow, Prince Lovino is finally free from Natayla's spell and he begins his journey home but a series of mishaps leads to him being stuck in Spain as a servant to the heir to the throne, Prince Antonio. Rated T for yaoi-ness and Lovino's mouth.
1. Chapter 1:Spanish Hospitality

_**Previously. In Sleeping Beauty...**_

A seventeen year-old man lay naked at the top of the staircase to Natayla's tower chamber, shivering. First, the spell of control dissolved and, because the stone spell specifically said _While, at darkness's side you stay _that also broke because he no longer did and he became flesh again. Then, finally, the spell of transformation faded away and his body began to change.

He knew who he really was. Natayla had taunted him enough with the information when alone, telling him his parents had given up on him, that they had a new child to replace him. He had wondered until she sent him out searching to find Feliciano. During his search he had happened across an italian cortège and heard them talking about finding the Lost Prince and he knew Natayla had lied.

Now he was free. He opened his caramel coloured eyes and began to push himself to his knees. He gingerly put one foot on the ground and, using the staircase wall, shakily pulled himself into a standing position.

Carefully he took his first human step, then another, then another. He slowly made his way into the chamber and out of the cold.

Once he was more comfortable in his human form, he would find some appropriate clothing, raid Natayla's treasure chamber and he would make his way back to his family.

Prince Lovino was coming home!

**Here it is, the long awaited Hetalia Tales 2 : The Prince and the Pea. I'm a little nervous about this one because there's no film storyline to follow so I'm without a safety net so to speak. This is all my own story (apart from the scenes which are clearly Hetalia, you'll know when you read them).**

**Characters:**

**Prince Lovino – South Italy**

**Natayla - Belarus**

**King Romulus – Roman Empire**

**Prince Feliciano – North Italy**

**Prince Ludwig – Germany**

**Tavern-keeper Carlos – Cuba**

**So here we go! (crossing my fingers)**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

_**Chapter 1 : Spanish Hospitality**_

Lovino was almost ready to go.

He had managed to put together some clothes from what was scattered around from where the pig guards had transformed back into pigs after Natayla had been destroyed (he had washed them first). They were rough and ready but better than nothing. He had raided the kitchen for food for the start of his journey and now he was in Natayla's treasure vault, gathering gold coins and jewels to finance his journey to Italy and his true home and family. He would have liked to take more but he could not take more than he could carry.

He packed everything up, spare clothes, food, money, in a bag and hoisted it on to his shoulder. He made his way down the staircase from Natayla's chambers and out of the castle (after finding some planks of wood to form a make shift drawbridge over the one that Natayla had destroyed, trying to stop Prince Ludwig from escaping). As he left and made his way down the Forbidden Mountains, he did not noticed a shadowy figure watch him leave.

* * *

While Ludwig had had the advantage of the magic of the Three Fae to get back to Italy from Natayla's castle, Lovino was not so lucky and had to go the slow route. The Forbidden Mountains existed within the Magic Realm and Natayla could move them anywhere and only magical beings knew where it was at any given time. Once Lovino left the foothills of the Forbidden Mountains, without Natayla to hold them in the mortal realm they vanished. He would not be able to return, which suited him just fine.

As he finally left the mountains behind, he stepped out into warm sunshine and a rugged, but beautiful landscape. Below him there were fruit orchards and trees dotted here and there as far as the eye could see. He still had a way to go to reach the valley floor but he was happy to be in the light.

An hour later, Lovino was not so enamoured of the sunshine. He was sweating and the bag was getting heavier with every step. His feet were hurting more with every step as well and he was getting hungry. He finally made it to the first orchard. It was an orange grove and the fresh smell of greenery went well with the cool shade of the trees. Lovino gratefully sank down at the base of one of the trees and began to take the food out of the bag. Some dried meat, a lump of cheese and a flash of wine were quickly devoured. Fed and watered, Lovino put the bag behind his head and settled down for a siesta.

* * *

_Lovino stood before the King and Queen, Prince Feliciano and his fiancé, Prince Ludwig. He waited for his father to welcome him with open arms and call him son, his mother to hold him close for the first time he could remember and his little brother to hug him and say he was glad to have a sibling._

_King Romulus looked at him with disdain._

"_Why would I want you now?" he sneered. "I have Feliciano, I have no need of another heir." The Queen just turned away and refused to look at him. Feliciano looked at him with contempt._

"_If I accept you as my fratello _(brother_)_,"_ he said. "Ludwig and I will never rule Italy so why would I want you here?"_

"_But you are my family," Lovino replied, desperately. "I have nowhere else to go."_

"_Then I'll give you somewhere," the King stated. "Guards, take this intruder to the dungeons."_

_Hands grabbed him as he fought to reach the family that was rejecting him. More hands grabbed him and he began to disappear under them._

"CHIGI!" Lovino awoke, gasping for air in a mad panic. It took a few moments to realise it had been nothing but a bad dream, born of his insecurity. But still, it left him feeling disturbed.

* * *

As it was early evening when he awoke, he made better time as the air had turned cooler and he finally came to a small town with an tavern as the sun moved toward the horizon. He went in and approached the owner who turned to him after serving wine to some locals.

"_Hola!(Hello!_)_"_ He greeted in an accent, telling Lovino that he was in the Kingdom of Spain. He was a stocky man with braided hair, held back, a cigar and a gregarious disposition, a prefect trait for a tavern-keeper.

Lovino did not have the best attitude. It came from living his entire life in Natayla's tender care and growing up with the pig guards. He had not been able to communicate with the guards which was a blessing because his thoughts were not complimentary and quite crude. Natayla had been able to communicate with him, mind to mind, and she had been amused at his thoughts. It had left Lovino with bad people skills but he was going to have to try.

"Do you have a room for the night?" Lovino asked, deciding it was best to be polite if he wanted somewhere to sleep.

"Ah! Italian! Si!(_Yes!_)" the keeper replied, enthusiasticly in Lovino's tongue. "I'm Carlos, the owner. On a journey?"

"Returning home," Lovino answered. God! The man was so damn cheerful, he thought. Are they all like that?

"Where's home?" Carlos asked.

"Italy!"

"That's a long way to go, amigo _(friend_)_,"_ Carlos commented. "You need to go through France. Watch out for the people, they're a little perverted. Unless you head for the coast and get a ship. What's your name, amigo?" Lovino decided not to reveal his royal status.

"Lovino," he answered. Carlos looked up surprised.

"Like the Lost Prince!"

"The Lost Prince?" Lovino was stunned that anyone knew about him in a country so far way from Italy and he wanted to hear more.

"Si," Carlos said. "The missing oldest son of King Romulus. He was kidnapped seventeen years ago and he's never been seen since. Every so often, italian officials would come looking for him. The King has never given up trying to find him, not even after Prince Feliciano was born, although he had to sent away to protect him from the Dark Sorceress."

Lovino, of course, already knew all this but let Carlos ramble on.

"Of course," Carlos continued. "He'll have returned now that the Dark Sorceress is dead."

"I suppose the King will stop looking for the older son now the younger one is back," Lovino replied, still a little insecure from years of Natayla's taunting and the dream, earlier in the day.

"If he was going to do that," the tavern-keeper said. "He would have done it when Prince Feliciano was born. No! He wants both sons back." It made Lovino feel better to know that his father still wanted him, unlike the dream. But he also felt rather tired.

"The room?" he asked. "I've travelled quite a distance." Carlos looked apologetic.

"Of course!" he replied. "I shouldn't keep you standing here while I babble. This way!"

He lead Lovino up some stairs and down a corridor to a room at the end. It was small with a small window, containing only a bed and a chair but it was clean. Through the window, Lovino could see the sun was setting. No wonder he was tired.

"I leave you to rest," Carlos said as he moved out of the room. "If you get hungry, amigo, there's food available." Lovino thanked him and Carlos left.

Lovino closed the door to the room, tucked his bag right under the bed, removed his clothes and laid beneath the blanket, naked, and went to sleep. The dream did not make a reappearance.

* * *

The next morning, Lovino ate breakfast and paid Carlos with a gold coin (_which was probably two or three times the bill but he had nothing smaller_) who sent him on his way with a smile and a _safe journey, amigo and come back again, any time._

Lovino wanted to make the next town before the sun got too high but nothing came in sight as morning moved to afternoon and the day became hot again and Lovino decided to head for the coolness of a nearby wood. The shade was inviting but Lovino was about to learn that the woods also held danger.

He stopped by a small pond and splashed some of the cool water on his face and around his neck. As he rubbed his face, he did not see the tall figure of a man with a white, half face mask come up behind him.

**There. The first chapter of the new story which I hope you like. I tried to imagine the insecurities that might plague Lovino about meeting his family and figured he might have a bad dream or two so I threw that in there. I think you can guess who the man in the white mask is but more of that in the next chapter.**

**From Sleeping Beauty**

**To Cardfighter By Maple– Here you go. I won't give too much away but I'll just say that Lovino won't have it easy but he won't be alone for long.**

**To kassydaPJgeek14 – You're welcome, after all, you take the trouble to review, it's only fair I reply and I hope you like this as much as Sleeping Beauty.**

**To mini-chan and aliling-chan – I'm sorry I couldn't put your pairing in these stories but thank you for your support of 'Big in Japan' which does have it (Shamelessly advertising other story) **

**To Acyee-san – Yes, happy endings all round if I can help it. And your wait is over. Enjoy!**

**To Scarlet Phantom – Thank you so much. And indeed this story has started where Sleeping Beauty left off. And the next story and shipping is ….. I think I'll leave you in suspense. (Muahahahaha!)**

**Okay, that's it for this week. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Till next week, Hasta la Pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2 : A Bad Day

**Hello! I'm back again. I can't believe I got seven reviews for the first chapter alone. You guys are the best. I hope you like Chapter 2 just as much.**

**New Characters:**

**Sadik Adnan- Turkey**

**Prince Antonio- Spain**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Chapter 2 : A Bad Day**_

Sadik Adnan could not believe his luck, finding an easy mark in the woods. Things had gotten too hot for him in Madrid and he had been hiding out in the forest until the heat was off when the young man had appeared by the pond.

Lovino only had a chance to see a glimpse of the man's reflection before the sword came down near his arm. Heart pounding, he spun round to face his attacker, a tall man with flowing robes and a white mask, carrying a large curved sword. Lovino was scared but not prepared to show it.

"What do you think you're doing, ah?" he demanded, with more bravado than he felt. "You nearly chopped my arm off, you jerk"

Sadik smirked at the young italian's attempt at toughness. He looked barely out of childhood and he could see the fear in his eyes. While Sadik's hands were not exactly bloodless, the men he had killed had been like him. People like this fresh-faced boy were quite safe.

"If I intended to kill you, boy, you would be dead," he stated, his eyes straying to the bag on the boy's shoulder. "What's in the bag?" Lovino clutched the bag to his side.

"Nothing that will interest you, mask face" he lied, thinking of the gold coins and jewels in the bottom.

Sadik had seen and heard that from people a million times before, right before he robbed them of a fortune.

"You would be surprised what I would find interesting," he replied. "Show me what's in the bag, boy." Lovino tried to run but the tall man grabbed him by his collar and put his sword away then grabbed the bag as Lovino held on to it for dear life.

* * *

The shade of the trees felt good on Prince Antonio Carriedo's back as he rode through the forest, having 'lost' his entourage a little while back. As heir to the throne of Spain, he was forever tripping over bodyguards and men-at-arms. Sometimes he just longed for a little freedom.

His mother was in Italy, attending the royal family as they awaited the arrival home of Prince Feliciano, giving him more freedom than he would normally have. He was twenty years old but sometimes his mother treated him like a bebé (_baby_).

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a struggle. He followed the noise to its source and found a tall, tough looking man in a mask, manhandling a young man by the lake. They seemed to be fighting over a bag that the tall man was trying to take from the boy.

It was an unequal struggle, the boy was sure to lose but still he fought to hang on to his only possession, the air turning blue with an impressive amount of cursing in an italian accent, the thief was laughing at him.

Antonio wished he had not left his entourage behind now but he could not wait for them to catch up. The boy needed help now so Antonio dismounted and drew his sword.

"Release the boy, bandido (_bandit_)," he commanded in the boy's language (which, due to strong ties with Italy, all royalty and nobility understood), pointing the sword at the thief.

Sadik turned to see a man with dark brown hair and green eyes in fine clothing, with a sword pointing straight at him. The man was a good foot shorter than him, welding a toledo blade. He was pretty sure he could take him but he would have to let go of the boy and if he joined the fight...

Lovino had stopped struggling when he heard the command in italian but with a spanish accent come from the woods and saw a man threatening the tall thief with a sword. He was lean with dark hair and eyes of forest green, standing up to the tall man with the huge curved sword.

He was going to get stomped!

The next thing he felt was the bag being pulled from his shoulder as the Sadik ran into the woods. Both Lovino and the spanish stranger ran after him but he soon outran them.

"Why did you interfere, idiota (_idiot_)?" Lovino stormed, too angry over losing all his possessions to mind his manners and the spaniard was the only one around to lash out at. "I wasn't scared of him or his devil eyes."

Antonio was stunned at the ingratitude of the brat and finally got a good look at him. Italian, dark red-brown hair with a large curl on the right side of his head, caramel eyes and... scared and insecure. And cute. So adorably cute.

"That's not very nice, you know," he admonished as the boy went red with anger. Antonio laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Lovino spat at the spaniard.

"You look like a little tomate (_tomato_)," the spaniard chuckled. Lovino scowled.

"Well, it's not funny, tomato bastard," he shouted. "Everything I had was in that bag, including all the money I needed to get home to Italy."

Antonio realised now why the boy was so angry. It was a long way and he had not even reach Madrid yet. Without money he would struggle and if he was found in the city without money or anywhere to sleep, he could be arrested for vagrancy.

Antonio opened the pouch he had tied around his waist and pulled out a small bag of money. As he rarely needed money, he did not carry much of it but there might be enough to get the young man past Madrid.

"It's all I have," he said, tossing the bag to the boy. "It might get you part of the way but don't be caught in Madrid penniless or without lodging. It's considered a crime to be homeless in the city." It was a law Antonio intended to change when he came to the throne. There were other ways of dealing with poverty. Making it a crime did not make it go away.

Lovino was not used to kindness and did not quite trust the spanish man. He had grown up as a crow, surrounded by beings that would stabbed each other in the back to get ahead and would do nothing that would not benefit them.

"Why would you give me this?" he asked, warily. "What are you after in return?"

Antonio sighed. This boy trusted no one easily and it made him wonder what kind of life he had lead up to now.

"Has no one ever been kind to you?" he asked. The young man turned away, blushing with embarrassment that he had given himself away so much. Antonio could not get over how adorable he was when he did that. The boy put the money in his pocket and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Antonio asked.

"Home," the boy replied. "I'm fine on my own."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" the prince was suddenly desperate for the boy not to go on his own. "You could travel with me for a while."

"If I said I'll be fine, I'll be fine," he spat and disappeared into the trees.

Antonio stared at the direction the cute, young italian man had taken and had the feeling they would see each other again.

He realised he did not even know the boy's name.

* * *

Lovino made his way out of the forest, still angry at the loss of his possessions and disturbed by his encounter with his mysterious spaniard saviour. Who did something for someone else without expecting something in return. It was not what he was used to.

He did not even know the man's name.

* * *

The City of Madrid, the home of the Royal House of Carriedo, lay sprawling ahead of Lovino as afternoon turned into evening but the streets were still full of people as he entered the main square. Locals talked and laughed around him as they went about their business. Lovino knew nobody so talked to no one until a local bumped into him.

"Lo siento, amigo (_Sorry, friend_)," he apologised. "Espero que no estás herido. (_I hope you're not hurt._)"

"I don't speak spanish," Lovino replied. The man smiled, patted Lovino on the shoulder and left. As he walked round the corner, he smirked as he caressed the pouch of money he had just picked from the stupid italian's pocket.

* * *

Lovino continued on his way, blissfully unaware that he had been robbed for a second time. As the evening turn darker, he turned his mind to finding a place to stay and reached into his pocket to see what he could afford.

That was when he realised his money was gone. Again.

He looked around desperately to see if he had somehow dropped it. Of course, it was nowhere to be seen. Then it hit him. The man who had 'bumped' into him had picked his pocket. Bastard!

He was stuck in a city without the money for lodging where he could be arrested for having nowhere to stay and as the streets began to empty as people returned their homes, Lovino's luck went from bad to worse as the city guards came into view.

"Perdóneme, señor, (_Pardon me, sir_)," the head guard called. The other guards fanned out, cutting off any chance for Lovino to run. So he used the language barrier.

"I don't speak spanish," he stated.

"Italian!" the guard replied. "This is no problem." Damn it! Why did he have to understand Italian?

"May I enquired about your place of residence for tonight, señor?" Lovino had no choice but to be honest.

"I was finding lodging when I realised my pocket had been picked," he explained, truthfully but the guard was sceptical. He'd heard this excuse before.

"You do know it's a crime to sleep in the street, don't you?" he said, officiously. Lovino had a feeling about how this was going to go.

"I have no intention of sleeping in the street," he said, tersely. "But I told you, I was robbed."

"If you have nowhere to stay," The guard replied. "You're guilty of vagrancy." Two of the other guards grabbed Lovino by the arms.

"Let me go, bastards!" Lovino shouted as he began to struggled but the guards held on tight.

"Take him away."

"LET ME GO!"

* * *

After the encounter with the young man in the forest, Prince Antonio's day did not improve. His entourage caught up with him and he got an earful from his companion-at-arms. Then his horse threw a shoe and they had to find a blacksmith to re-shoe him. By the time they reached Madrid, it was getting dark and Antonio just wanted to reach his bed and he wondered how the italian boy had managed alone.

His question was quickly answered when he heard a familiar voice shout, "LET ME GO!"

Ahead, a group of guards surrounded a young man who was struggling in the grip of two of them. Somehow, Antonio did not to need to see the boy's face to know who it was and he turned his horse in their direction.

"Hola!(_Hello!_)" he greeted like he had ridden into the middle of a group of friends. "What's going on here?" The guards immediately stood to attention. Lovino looked up into the face of his spanish rescuer from earlier and was puzzled by the guard's reaction.

"Greetings, Your Royal Highness," the head guards replied with respect. "It's nothing, sire. Merely arresting a vagrant."

Your Royal Highness! Lovino could not believe his ears. His mysterious spaniard was royal! And he had witnessed his humiliation. Again! Life officially sucked.

And made him boiling mad!

"I'm not a vagrant, you bastard," Lovino spat. "I told you, someone stole my damn money." Antonio's eyebrows rose. This boy just attracted trouble.

"Again!" he blurted. The guard turned in surprise.

"Again?" he asked. "Do you know this man, sire?"

"Si," Antonio replied. "I drove off the first thief in the forest but not before he took this poor young man's belongings. What happen to the money I gave you?" he asked Lovino.

"Some bastard picked my pocket," Lovino fumed.

"What's your name, amigo?"

"Lovino!"

"Like the Lost Prince of Italy?" the head guard asked, amused. Lovino gave him a contemptuous glare and pulled himself up to his full height.

"I am the Lost Prince of Italy," he announced. The guards and Antonio's companion-at-arms began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he spat. He was in no mood to be laughed at.

"Good luck getting anyone to believe that," the guard smirked. "You're not the first to pretend to be Prince Lovino and I doubt you'll be the last. And all of them have been found out and you'll be too."

"I'm not a fake, you jerks" Lovino insisted. "I AM Prince Lovino."

"And I'm King Ivan," the guard laughed.

"Enough of this!" Antonio did not like seeing the boy being ridiculed even if he was bringing it on himself with his wild claims. "You will release this young man to me."

"Apologises, Sire. But without employment or lodging, the charge is vagrancy and I must arrest him."

Antonio realised that the guard was right and, even as the heir to the throne, he had no authority to overturn that law. The boy had no ties to him and he knew nothing about him but he did not want to see him in jail.

"Very well!" he replied. Lovino's heart sank. No one believed his royal claim and it looked like his royal rescuer was going to leave him high and dry. He should have known better than to trust anyone.

"His employment is my personal servant," Antonio announced. "And his residence is the Royal Palace. Now, release him!" Lovino's jaw dropped as did the head guard's.

"But, Your Highness... ?"

"RELEASE HIM!"

The guard quickly signalled the others to let go of Lovino. Prince Antonio was normally a cheerful person but he could be truly frightening when he lost his temper.

Lovino rubbed his arms where the guards had gripped him a little too tightly. Antonio held out his hand to Lovino who took it and he was swung up onto the horse behind Antonio. With a nod to the guards, Antonio, followed by his entourage, continued on to the palace with Lovino clinging to his back.

**Poor Lovino really did have a bad day, didn't he! And he's got a bigger problem coming but more on that in the next chapter. To all the Turkey fans out there, I have plans for him to show up in a future story so watch this space as they say. I'm not sure if I did Lovino's potty mouth justice in this chapter (I'm not a big swearer myself, I do swear but only when I'm mad and there are still some words I don't say). I'll try to do better!**

**To Cardfighter By Maple – Well, we'll see but you can bet he'll have many obstacles in the way.**

**To Acyee-san – Thank you and, as you guess, it was indeed Turkey. And there's lot in store for Lovino.**

**To princesslolitatheorca654 – Thank you. I enjoyed writing it!**

**To Kin of Norway – Another one who guessed right. And, yes indeed, it was Spain to the rescue!**

**To Giraffe the Otaku – Glad you like it. I wanted to make Turkey dodgy but not totally nasty. I hope I got the balance right.**

**To Scarlet Phantom – That was just good timing. A request, an idea and time to do it just came together at the right time. I might need a few more clues to guess your pairing so help me out please! And I'm pleased I've inspired you. Iggy/pan make such a cute couple, don't they? I'm still trying to get on Wattpad but my laptop keeps objecting for some reason. Don't worry, I'll keep trying!**

**To GinnyJeanWeasley – I'm glad you're excited. I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**That's it for another week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay with me for the duration. Hetalia Tales 3 is coming along nicely and I'm already thinking up ideas for the fourth tale. Watch out for the bad guy next week.**

**Till then, Hasta la Pasta.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The 'Royal' Servant

**I'm back again! Here's Chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Chapter 3 : The 'Royal' Servant**_

As they approached the main gate to the Royal Palace, Lovino wondered about his current situation. Personal servant to the heir to the throne! What did that entail? And what would happen when he finally made it to Italy? The guards had poured scorn on his royal claim and even Prince Antonio's servants seemed to find the idea amusing. If no one here believed him, would his family?

As they rode into the courtyard, grooms poured out of the stables to attend to the horses and an balding, officious looking man in ornate robes and an expression that could sour milk while it was still inside the cow, stalked towards them with purpose.

"Your highness," he said in spanish with a disapproving tone. "You are late home."

Antonio sighed. For goodness sake, he was TWENTY YEARS OLD!

"Apologies, Lord Chamberlain," he replied, tersely, also in spanish. "We had some delays."

"_Si,(Yes_)_"_ muttered his companion-at-arms. "Disappearing princes, picking up waiths and strays." Antonio pinned him with a glare.

"Did you say something, Don Alonso?" he demanded. Don Alonso shook his head.

"No, Your Highness," he replied. Lovino's head moved back and forth between speakers, not understanding a word.

"Good," he said, switching to italian and pushing Lovino toward him. "Take the boy to my chambers then you can retire for the night." Alonso moved to take Lovino's arm when the Chamberlain held up his hand.

"Why are you suddenly speaking italian?" he demanded. (in spanish)

"It's the only language the boy understands," Antonio replied. (in italian)

"Who is this boy?" the Chamberlain enquired in italian, looking at Lovino like he was a particularly disgusting insect. Antonio prepared himself for a confrontation.

"My new personal servant," he replied in a tone that brooked no argument. Not that it worked with the Chamberlain.

"What's your name, boy?" he demanded. Antonio prayed Lovino would not say what he just KNEW he was going to.

"I am Prince Lovino of Italy," Lovino announced, looking in the Chamberlain's eyes and daring him to contradict the claim. Which, of course, he did.

"We have no room for liars and pretenders, boy," The Chamberlain's expression turned decidedly frosty. Lovino went red with anger. Cute but not the right time.

"Who are you calling a liar, you basta..." Antonio grabbed Lovino around the waist, pinning his arms to his sides and put his hand over his mouth.

"His name is Romano and he's a little simple," Antonio said, hastily and then bit back a grunt as Lovino swung his foot back and kicked him in the shin. The Chamberlain went rigid.

"Did that boy just strike you?" he demanded. "Does he know it's death to strike a member of the Royal Family?"

_He does now! _ Antonio thought but said, " No, it was an accident." It was clear the Chamberlain did not believe him but it was also clear Antonio was determined to protect the boy.

"Are you sure you want this..._person_.. waiting on you?"

"He'll learn!"

"On your head be it," he conceded with a pointed look at Lovino. "But I'll be keeping an eye on _him!_" He turned on his heel and stalked away. Antonio picked Lovino up and carried him through the palace, keeping his hand on his mouth to prevent any italian expletives that might spew forth.

* * *

The palace servants stared at the sight of the Crowned Prince, carrying a commoner, struggling and kicking, through the corridors but he paid no attention until he reached his chambers. He kicked opened the door, carried Lovino inside, dropped him and locked the door.

"Es usted un idiota?(_Are you an idiot?_)" Antonio snapped.

"I DON'T SPEAK SPANISH!" Lovino bellowed in rage. "I'M FUCKING SIMPLE, REMEMBER!"

"Si,(_Yes_)" Antonio agreed. "You must be, antagonizing the Chamberlain like that. It's death to assault a member of the Royal Family, especially the Crowned Prince. He could have had you executed for kicking me like that and I'd have been powerless to stop him, Romano!"

"MY NAME IS LOVINO, TOMATO BASTARD!"

"Keep your voice down," Antonio ordered, wondering what he had got himself into with this headstrong, not too bright, foul-mouthed...cute, italian kid. "Is that why you're going to Italy, to pass yourself off as Prince Lovino? And, let me tell you, you're no Prince Charming. Believe me, Romano, our reaction is mild, compared to what King Romulus's will be if you're found out. First, lying parents tried to pass off their own children as Lovino and, as the years passed, older children thought to fool the Italian Royal Family but they always seemed to know. The last person who tried is spending the next ten years of his life in prison."

"They were pretenders," Lovino stated. "I'm not!"

Antonio blew out an exasperated breath and began pulling at his hair. The boy was going to get himself killed if he continued with this.

"Don't say another word about this?" he ordered. "The Chamberlain and I are not on the best of terms and he'll be just looking for an excuse to get rid of you. You persist with this and he might find a way to have you executed."

Antonio hated the Chamberlain because it was his influence that had brought in the anti-poverty laws. The very laws that Antonio planned to abolish. When the Chamberlain finds out Antonio had plucked Romano out of being arrested for vagrancy …..

Antonio's words cut through Lovino's anger. He knew he was the real prince but no one here was going to believe him and the stuck-up Chamberlain was out to get him. He decided it was probably in his best interest to keep silent about his claim. At least until he left Spain.

"Why Romano?" he asked.

"What?"

"Why did you pick Romano?"

"You're italian," Antonio replied. "So I named you after Rome since I don't know your real name."

Lovino huffed his frustration at the prince's refusal to accept that his name was what he said it was but let it go.

"All right," he said. "What the hell does a personal servant do?" Antonio looked at him oddly.

"Don't you know?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise, you jerk!"

"You're responsible for keeping my chambers clean," Antonio explained. "For taking care of my clothing and attending to my needs, such as my bath and my meals."

"And how the hell do I do that?"

"You don't even know that?"

"No!"

Antonio was getting a headache.

* * *

Lovino's first task was to get Antonio's bath ready. There was more water on the floor than in the bath so while Antonio bathed, Lovino was set to the task of mopping up the spilt water. When Antonio stepped out of the bath the floor was still soaked, causing him to slip and fall back into the bath.

His next task was to get Antonio's supper. He got lost on the way to the kitchens and lost on the way back. When he finally got back to the chambers, he tripped over a rug and the food ended up in Antonio's lap.

Antonio decided not to give Lovino any more tasks for that evening so he showed him the small room, just off his bedchamber, where he would be sleeping and sent him to get his own supper while Antonio retired to bed. Lovino got lost again and woke Antonio up, going to his room.

* * *

_Lovino stood nervously before the Royal Family of Italy and the throne room full of nobles. The King had a sceptical look on his face, the Queen looked hopeful and Prince Feliciano_ _was excited._

"_You claim to be my son," Romulus said. "This must be tested. Many others have claimed the same thing. All false!"_

"_I know," Lovino replied. "But I'm not lying to you, Father. I swear."_

"_We'll see," the King replied and stood up from his throne. He approached Lovino and looked deep into his eyes. Lovino could feel the King peering into his soul, searching for... he did not know what. The King stepped back and Lovino waited for him to declare that he was his son._

_The Queen's hopeful expression died and tears filled her eyes. Feliciano was crestfallen and the King looked furious._

"_How many selfish liars must we endure?" he seethed, comforting his wife._

"_Father!"_

"_Don't call me that! You are not my son, you're just another pretender." Lovino felt a strange enclosing feeling around his feet and looked down. His feet had sunk into the tiled floor and looked back at the King in panic._

"_No!" he plead. "I am Lovino. Father, please!" But the King turned away from him and, one by one, everyone else did the same as he sank further and further into the floor._

* * *

"_CHIGI!"_

Antonio awoke with a start to the sound of shouting from the servant's room. As sounds of panic and struggle continued to reach his ears, he got out of bed and went into Romano's room.

Romano was tangled up in the blanket, struggling and crying out for his father. Antonio sat on the side of the bed and shook Romano who struggled with him at first until he opened his eyes. Half asleep he thought his father had changed his mind and he threw himself into Antonio's arms which was when he noticed that Romano was not wearing anything under the blanket. Antonio, not knowing what else to do, just held him as Lovino cried on his shoulder. Then he woke up, properly.

"What are you doing, tomato bastard?" he demanded, shoving Antonio away.

"You grabbed hold of me, you know," Antonio said. "I woke you up. You were having a nightmare." Lovino turned away and blushed with embarrassment.

"You were shouting for your papá (_father!_)," Antonio told him. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Why?" Romano snapped. "You won't believe me. Just get the hell out." And he lay back down, facing away from Antonio. Antonio sat there for a while.

"If you change your mind, I'll listen." Antonio got up and left, a sarcastic _of course, you will! _following him out the door.

* * *

The next morning, nothing was said about the nightmare and Lovino was sent to get Antonio's breakfast from the kitchens and this time he managed to not get lost. He picked up the tray with Antonio's food on it and began to make his way back to Antonio's chambers. He was almost there when the Chamberlain stepped in front of him.

"I've been hearing interesting things about you," he sneered. Lovino said nothing, knowing this man could hold life and death over him if he said the wrong thing.

"Some vagrant who's the pampered prince's latest charity case." Still Lovino stayed silent. Barely.

Surprisingly, the Chamberlain had, himself, once been living on the streets, scratching just to make it from day to day as a orphan. A chance encounter with a nobleman when he was sixteen got him out of that life but at a price. The nobleman had wanted him in his bed whenever the mood struck him. The Chamberlain had endured it for two years then a series of chances and opportunities had him rising in power until he attained the lofty position he had today.

One might have thought that this would have given him sympathy for those still on the streets but, ironically, it had the opposite affect. He hated the reminders of what he had been, what he wanted to forget, and was determined to wipe them out. His noble lover had not lived a blameless life so it was not hard to have him executed on charges of corruption and treason. Then, having gained Queen Isabella's ear, he, having been a 'trusted' courtier of her father's, he managed to have laws passed that swept the homeless from the streets and into the prisons where he did not have to look at them. He even disdained his own name and was only ever called _My Lord Chamberlain. _No one even remembered his name any more.

He and Prince Antonio constantly locked horns over his anti-poverty reforms and a enmity between himself and the Crowned Prince had developed but the prince had no real power while he, the Chamberlain, had the Queen's trust who seemed to regard the prince as still being her baby boy. A regard the Chamberlain fostered so the Queen would not take Antonio seriously.

But the prince's latest escapade had the Chamberlain seething. Taking some homeless piece of rubbish from the hands of the law! Like him, this Romano boy had a noble rescuer. But unlike him, other than working as the prince's servant, nothing else seemed to be expected of Romano. Antonio was not known for taking advantage of the servants. The Chamberlain was not so principled, taking his pleasure with the servants whenever he pleased but only with the women. The men would be a reminder. Romano was safe from such attention and to the Chamberlain, that was not just a reminder, it was an injustice. One that, sooner or later, he was going to address.

"Remember one thing, street trash," the Chamberlain warned. "Antonio may be the Crowned Prince but he has no real power until he's King and that won't be for a long time so being his pet won't help you. It would be in your best interests to cultivate my good favour. And don't forget, I remember your 'royal claim'," His eyes coldly assessed Lovino in a way that creeped him out.

"Remember what I said," the Chamberlain warned and swept by him. Lovino took a deep breath to steady himself and his temper. He knew this would not be the last time the Chamberlain would cause trouble for him and Antonio. Despite his attitude, Lovino was coming round to the idea that Antonio genuinely wanted to help him without reward.

And, despite Antonio's unwillingness to believe him, he was beginning to care about the Crowned Prince.

**Now you've met the bad guy (Boo! Hiss!). I hope he's a character you'll love to hate. I decided, with the conversation between Antonio and the Chamberlain, to say when speech was in spanish and italian because I thought flipping from translation to translation would be confusing. **

**By the way, Alonso was the first name of Don Quixote. **

**Translations by Google Translate.**

**To Acyee-san – No, he didn't have a good time, did he? I wish I could say things do get better for him but you just met the Chamberlain. You can bet he's going to cause a few problems but things will come right in the end, I promise.**

**To Kin of Norway – Yep, heroic Spain! Unfortunately the guards are the not only ones who won't believe Lovino. It's kind of a Anastasia deal, too many fakes but the truth will out!**

**To Cardfighter By Maple – Yay! Spamano forever!**

**To Scarlet Phantom – This sibling wouldn't have red hair, green eyes and a bad temper, would he? And I'm Pastaitalian on Wattpad (Someone already had Pastaaddict) I'm just registered at the moment, I haven't set up my profile yet. I'll get to it eventually.**

**To Guest – Your wish is my command. This story is already written but I update weekly so I can check the chapters and get some of the next story written (I update Thursdays) so I'll catch you next week.**

**To kassydaPJgeek14 – I certainly will continue. The reviews are keeping me motivated so keep them coming. (I'm shameless, I know)**

**Well, that's it for another week. The response to this story has made me really happy, seeing as it's my own (apart from the Hetalia bits) You seem to like it and that really cheers me up. I hope you continue to like it and that I don't disappoint. I'll try my very best.**

**Till next week, Hasta la Pasta!**


	4. Chapter 4:Bullies and an Awkward Moment

**Hello again. I'm back with Chapter 4 and I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Additional Characters**

**Lili Zwingli – Liechtenstein**

**Vash Zwingli – Switzerland**

**Here we go!**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

_**Chapter 4 : Bullies and An Awkward Moment**_

Lovino decided to say nothing for now about his run-in with the Chamberlain to Antonio. After all the prince had said they were not on good terms and what the Chamberlain had said only confirmed that. There had been no direct threat.

Yet!

Lovino became increasing frustrated with his inability to do any task right and kept demonstrating how incompetent he was. It was not his fault. Having spent practically all his life as a crow, he had never had to do these things so the simplest task was something completely alien to him. He had spent a month before leaving Natayla's castle, strengthening his ability to walk and practising his talking. Because he was italian, that was the language he practised. There had been no time to learn anything else.

Antonio was unsure of what to make of his useless, if rather adorable, servant. It was like he was doing everything for the first time and inevitably made mistakes. One which lead to an awkward situation.

Romano's morning task, after Antonio had finished breakfast, was to dress the prince for the day.

Antonio had decided to go riding so Romano had laid out his riding clothes and helped Antonio to put them on. While helping the prince with his jacket, Romano stepped back and the back of his legs hit a stool. As he toppled backwards, he instinctively grabbed at anything to stop him from falling, in this case, the prince's jacket, and took Antonio down with him and they landed in a heap with the Crowned Prince on top.

Antonio, after the initial shock had worn off, lifted himself up onto his arms and looked down to see Romano's embarrassed face looking up. A soft, pink blush coated his cheeks and his caramel eyes were wide. He looked so adorable, Antonio was tempted to lower his head and kiss the soft-looking lips that were mere inches away.

Then Romano struggled to get from under Antonio and the moment was lost. They stood up and Romano nervously straightened Antonio's clothing. After that he hastily left to go the stables to tell them to ready the Crowned Prince's horse.

Antonio was disturbed by his reaction to Romano's closeness. Not at the idea of kissing a man. Antonio had long since realised that he had a bi-sexual nature but he was disturbed at the idea of kissing a servant. He had a responsibility to those of a lesser rank not to abuse his position and servants were vulnerable to being in situations where they would be forced to acquiesce or lose their position and he wanted none of his servants to feel threatened like that. Especially Romano.

He would have to be careful around the cute italian.

* * *

Lovino hurried through the castle, his mind in turmoil. Being relatively new to being human, he could not be sure but he thought Antonio was going to kiss him. And for a moment, he had wanted him to, so badly that it scared him to death.

His life as a crow meant no romantic encounters with either females or males so his sexuality was something he had never thought about and so never explored. And he had only known the prince for little more than a day. Could he become attracted so fast? He did not know so he did not feel that this was a situation he could handle right now, which was why he panicked to get up from under Antonio.

He finally made his way outside into the spanish sunshine and found the stables to deliver the message, reassured by the fact that, if Antonio was going riding, he would have some time to himself to think about his situation and what he was going to do about it. With that thought he left the stables and went out into the courtyard.

* * *

Bullies get everywhere. Like vermin!

Paulo and Sandez were the sons of the stable master and liked to lord it over the younger boys and treat them like their personal underlings. Even dealing out punishments for imagined misbehaviour to 'keep them in line'.

They had been there the previous day when Lovino had made his royal claim and, seeing him walk out of the stables, decided they had a new victim.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Lovino of Italy," Paulo sneered as he and his younger brother began to follow him. Lovino said nothing and kept walking. Paulo grabbed his shoulder, spun him round and slammed him against a nearby wall.

"I'm talking to you, you little runt," he snarled as Lovino struggled in his grip.

"Maybe his 'Royal Highness' thinks he's too good to talk to likes of us," Sandez mocked as he grabbed Lovino's other shoulder, helping his other brother hold him hard against the wall.

Lovino was no match for either of them. Although he was older than Paulo by a year and Sandez, two years, they were taller and stockier than him but still he struggled to free himself.

"Let go of me, you bastards!" Lovino swore.

"Such refined language for royalty, don't you think, Paulo," Sandez commented. "And you're trying to pass yourself off as the Lost Prince!"

"Maybe we should show him what happens to pretenders in Madrid," Paulo pulled back his fist and Lovino braced himself for the blow.

"Leave him alone!"

All eyes turned to the owner of the soft voice that had made the surprisingly stern command. It was a young, rather innocent looking, young girl with chin length, blonde hair with a blue bow on one side. She was dressed as a maid and had a slight frown on her face.

"This is none of your business, Lili," Sandez snapped. Lili stood her ground.

"You're always picking on people smaller and weaker than you," she replied. "You never pick fights with anyone your own size or on your own. You're such cowards." Both boys stiffened at the insult but Lili Zwingli was one person you did not pick on, not unless you wanted her brother on your back.

And Vash Zwingli was someone you did not mess with.

Lili walked between the two brothers to try and put herself between them and Lovino. Lovino was glad the girl had distracted them for a while but now he wanted her to leave. One, because it is embarrassing to be saved by a girl, and two, he was afraid she would get hurt trying to protect him.

"Let him go," she demanded again.

"Just get lost," Paulo snorted and pushed Lili away. She lost her footing and fell to the ground.

"What did you just do to my sister?" an angry voice rang out. A silence fell over the courtyard, broken only by the sound of crickets. Why are there always crickets?

The two boys let go of Lovino who moved to help Lili up from the courtyard floor. Then he looked up at the newcomer. A man of average height with blonde hair, in a similar style to Lili's, with green eyes. He wore a leather apron over his working clothes and carried an blacksmith's hammer.

Vash was the castle blacksmith and armourer. He hailed from the Kingdom of Switzerland and came to Madrid a few years ago with his sister, Lili. He now made all the weapons for the palace guards. He was good at it too.

He suspected Paulo and Sandez were bullying the other boys but they were usually careful not to be seen. Vash tended to stay out of confrontations unless they impacted on him in some way but when they did, everyone ran for cover.

He stormed over to the two boys, ignoring Lovino and Lili (once he saw she was all right), and glared at the two bullies who were the ones cowering for once.

"I. I. I'm sorry, V. Vash," Paulo stammered, avoiding the older man's blazing eyes. "I. I was j. just trying to get her to move."

"So you could continue your bullying," Vash stated, coldly.

"He brought it on himself," Sandez snapped, a little braver because he was not the one Vash was staring at. Which soon changed. "I. I mean, you heard him yesterday. Claiming to be the Lost Prince!"

"That's his business," Vash replied, unimpressed. "He'll learn differently. As will you, if I see you bullying again. Your father might not listen to the other stable boys but he will listen to me."

The two boys lowered their heads, knowing the truth of Vash's statement. He was one of the few people their father respected.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you," he warned. "Now, begone!" The boys ran for the stables and Vash turned his attention to Lili.

"Lili, what possessed you to get involved like that?" he scolded. "You couldn't have stood up to them on your own."

"I'm sorry, big brother," she apologised. "But it was two against one. I couldn't walk away."

"Thank you, Lili," Lovino said. "But your brother's right. You could've been hurt."

"What's your real name?" Vash asked Lovino. Lovino scowled, fed up with everyone wanting his 'real' name and not believing it.

"Prince Antonio is calling me Romano," he replied. That was as far as he was willing to concede.

"Well, 'Romano'," Vash said. "I suggest you keep your head low for a while. Just until everyone forgets what you said yesterday."

"Is that likely?" he asked.

"Probably not!"

* * *

Over the next week, Lovino and Antonio seemed to tip-toe around each other and Lovino, while not completely mastering his duties, learn to do them without mishap. When not required, he would seek out Vash and Lili's company as they were the only two servants he could approach without them smirking or making a 'royal' comment.

Antonio, on the other hand, was learning that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' was not just a saying but an actual fact. Although Romano was not exactly absent, he was emotionally distant as he tried to comes to terms with how he felt whenever he was around the prince. Antonio found his sudden shyness added to the italian's attraction and made it harder for the Crowned Prince to stick to his ethics.

The Chamberlain was hovering in the background, watching the two as they went about their day to day activities. The italian made no more announcements about his 'royal' heritage but the Chamberlain knew he would be able to use that later. He could see the growing feelings between the two and how they were fighting them. The prince would not move on Lovino because of his principles about not taking advantage of those of lesser rank (the Chamberlain laughed at that. After all, what was the point of high rank if you did not use it to get what you want) and Romano, he seemed to be confused about his attraction to Antonio but the Chamberlain knew it was just a matter of time before their feelings became too great and one of them did something he could use.

* * *

In Italy, Queen Isabella's servants were packing her belongings, readying for the journey back to Spain. She had stayed a little longer with the italian royal family at the request of Queen Maria who enjoyed her company and wanted advice about dealing with sons as Queen Isabella had one herself. So she imparted her knowledge but thought that the italian Queen would not have much trouble. Prince Feliciano was a delightful young man who charmed everyone around him. The Fae had done a wonderful job of raising him (apart from making him think he was a girl, even if it was for his own safety).

The wedding had been delayed so the young prince could get to know his family, and his fiancé, properly and now it would take place in a year. Prince Ludwig was not entirely happy with such a long delay but decided that was selfish. Let King Romulus and his Queen have Feli for a year. He would have him for a lifetime.

Not all was right, though. Arthur of the Three Fae was in a panic. He had sent his husband and twin sons into the future so he would not miss out on their lives while he protected Prince Feliciano and to keep them safe from retaliation from Natayla. When he went home to await their arrival he was horrified when they popped back into existence. At least, his husband, Francis, and son, Matthew, popped back into existence. Their oldest twin son, Alfred, did not.

Alfred had let go of Francis's hand after Arthur had cast the spell to catch his pet rabbit, Liberty, and had not caught back hold of it when the spell reached its peak. This meant that Alfred could be any time, anywhere.

Francis was going to take Matthew back to his native France while Arthur searched for their missing son. He would be back now and then so he would see his family. He was not going to risk another Tempus Spell.

Baggage was loaded into a carriage to be taken to the ship that would carry Queen Isabella and her entourage back to Spain. She was desperate to see her son, Antonio, again and to see how her kingdom had faired while she was gone. No doubt, the Chamberlain would be waiting with more laws for her inspection. She was growing tired of all the anti-poverty laws he kept wanting to pass and how it upset Antonio to see poor people being treated in, what he saw as, an unfair way. Her stay in Italy had opened her eyes somewhat. They did not have the laws Madrid had that had over-crowded the prisons and the italian people seemed happy enough. Perhaps, she should have listened to Antonio.

It was time to leave. King Romulus and the rest of the Royal Family saw her to her ship and waved as it pulled away from the dock. It had been a pleasant visit but she had to admit, she was eager to see her kingdom and her son again.

She was happy to be going home!

**Paulo and Sanchez are just two names I used and don't refer to anyone famous. Queen Isabella, however, does have a place in history as the one who financed Columbus's journey to the New World. As Switzerland is known for arms manufacturing I decide to make Vash the royal armourer and you can't have Switzerland without Liechtenstein so I made her a maid. I put them in because I wanted Lovino to have friends beside Antonio.**

**To kassydaPJgeek14- I'm going to try to get around to reading some of your stuff but it might be a while because I'm a little busy but I will try. And thank you and I will keep going.**

**To Scarlet Phantom-Request granted. I've written a story with England and Scotland which I will be trying upload shortly after this. I tried to upload it on Wattpad but it won't take the format I'm using so I'll try to do it here. It's called Please Don't Leave Me! I hope you like although 'cest pairings' are not something I usually do but I did my best. And I love Tomato Bastard too.**

**To Kin of Norway-Trust me, you're going to hate the Chamberlain even more. And curse him good for me!**

**To ****Guestomato- I'm glad you like it. The story is already written and has ten chapters in all. And don't worry. The truth will out.**

**To javlatua- Yes, he does and I'm afraid the problems will keep coming but he's not alone now, he'll get through.**

**To aycee-san- Spamano is inevitable and the Chamberlain will cause more trouble for our two heroes, including a new twist on an old situation. (you'll know when you read it)**

**Well, that's it for a another week. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Til next time, Hasta la Pasta!**


	5. Chapter 5:Tomatoes, Curls and Kisses

**Yes, it's that time again. Here's the next chapter with a scene you should find familiar (I just had to put it in)**

**Additional Character:**

**Hercules Kapusi – Greece**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 5 : Tomatoes, Curls and Kisses**_

Lovino discovered one thing he did excel at. He could cook!

It was something he found out when he was sent to the kitchens to get a snack for Antonio but everyone was busy preparing the evening meal and the fresh bread was still baking. So he turned his hand to a meal he had seen the Cook make that was quick and the prince seemed to like. Paella.

He thought he would mess it up like he messed up everything else but it all just seem to go right for him and when he took it back to Antonio, he said it was the best paella he had ever tasted.

He tried his hand at other dishes and they all turned out delicious so the Cook took Lovino under his wing and taught him how to make dishes from all the other kingdoms, in particular, Italy.

Which was how Lovino fell in love with pasta. And tomatoes.

Despite Antonio constantly comparing Lovino to a tomato when he got angry or blushed, Lovino loved the taste of the round red fruit. Combine them with pasta and he was in heaven.

* * *

One of Antonio's hobbies was his tomato garden where he would work when he felt stressed after his royal duties and the odious task of dealing with the Chamberlain. Romano now assisted him with taking care of the plants and tending to the soil that nurtured them.

"Romano, could you pass me the trowel, please?" Antonio asked as he tugged at a weed with a particularly deep root. Romano picked up the gardening implement at his side and handed it to Antonio. As he took it, their hands brushed. They both blushed and Romano pulled his hand away and began fussing with the wide-brimmed hat the prince had given him to keep the morning sun off his head.

Antonio gazed at Romano who had turned his back to him and was watering the plants to hide his blush. Why did he lo-like him so much? Yes, he was adorably cute (especially when he blushed) but he was so rude and abrasive. That should have put Antonio off the italian but it did not. Perhaps it was because he suspected Romano had lived a life so lacking in affection and love he did not trust anyone and so tried to keep everyone at arm's length. Antonio wanted to prove to Romano that not everyone was out to get him.

He wondered if that was what really drove Romano in his quest to pass himself off as the Lost Prince, the desire to be part of a family that would love him. He doubted it was the greed and desire for power that drove the other pretenders but it would lead to his destruction if he continued. He would show Romano that he could have all that here and perhaps he would give up this self-destructive course.

He walked up to Romano and put his hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Romano," he asked. "Why are you trying to pass yourself off as Prince Lovino?" Romano's face turned mutinous.

"Because that's who I am, jerk!" he stated, unconditionally. Antonio sighed. The boy was stubborn.

"If that's true," he replied. "Then where have you been all this time. And why reveal yourself now?"

"I was taken by Natayla, the Dark Sorceress, and change into her pet crow," Romano seemed glad someone finally asked about his past. "I became human again when she was defeated."

Romano looked hopeful that Antonio was beginning to believe him.

"It's been over a month since Natayla was destroyed," Antonio was still sceptical. "Why wait so long?"

"I had to learn to walk like a human," Romano explained. "And talk too."

Antonio had to admit that Romano's explanation made sense but others had come up with stories just as clever that had turned out to be false. How the Italian Royal Family found them out was a closely guarded secret but they always knew the truth from the lies. Although the claims had become less and less as time went on, fakers still tried their luck. Which was why the penalties became more and more severe.

Antonio's hand somehow moved up to cup Romano's cheek as he moved to look into his beautiful eyes. The skin felt soft against his palm and he pushed his fingers into the hair not covered by Romano's hat. Romano froze.

"I don't know if you're tell the truth or just a clever story," Antonio admitted, ruffling the hair with his fingertips. "But if it is made up, please, stop now before you land in even more trouble."

"I'm not lying," Romano said, breathlessly. "And stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Antonio asked, pulling the curling strand between his finger and thumb. Romano drew in a audible gasp as an extreme feeling he could not place raced through his body and he reacted in shock.

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR, TOMATO BASTARD!" he shrieked and punched Antonio in the stomach. The air left Antonio in a rush as he doubled over with the pain of Romano's unexpected blow.

As he fell to his knees, Lovino began to panic. Oh Dio! (_Oh God!_) He had just punched the Crowned Prince of Spain, a crime he could, and probably would, be executed for. Antonio managed to look up in time to see the look on Romano's face as if he could not believe what he had just done before he turned and ran.

* * *

Lovino ran for the main gate but panicked when he saw the guards so he ran for the castle and found an abandoned room to hide from the guards that would inevitably come for him for assaulting a royal family member.

* * *

Antonio took a moment to regain his breath before standing up. What had caused Romano to react like that? He was pretty sure that something had triggered it. Something he had done. Gracias a Dios (_Thank God_) that they had been alone and no one had seen that. If the Chamberlain found out …..

"Miaow!"

Antonio looked down and saw a black and white cat.

"Are you all right, Your Highness?" a lazy voice asked in a greek accent. Antonio looked back up and saw a young man in front of him. He had brown hair with a cowlick on top that seemed to split off in two directions and green eyes a lighter shade than his own. He wore light clothing and had a drowsy expression on his face. He bent down and picked up the cat.

"Please, don't be too hard on the boy, Your Highness?" the man plead. "It was shock. Touching that strand of hair caused a reaction he wasn't prepared for."

"You saw that," Antonio asked in panic. The man nodded.

"Don't worry!" he said, reassuringly. "I'll say nothing and nobody else saw. I shall be leaving soon anyway but before I go, do you want me to find Romano and reassure him?"

"Shouldn't I find him myself?"

"No," the man replied. "I think it would be better if he came to you. He'll need to trust you if you want his love." Antonio froze.

"What makes you think I want his love?" he denied.

"Don't you?" Antonio did not replied and turned away as the man stared at him.

"I'll find him for you," the man said. "Wait at the fountain in the inner courtyard. And, Your Highness …..!" Antonio turned back to the man.

"If you love him, it's not taking advantage."

"Who are you?" Antonio asked the man who seemed to have so much insight.

"A friend but you can call me Hercules."

* * *

Lovino could not hide forever, he knew that. It was only a matter of time before the guards searched the castle and dragged him to the execution block. How could he have been so stupid?

"He hasn't told anyone and no one saw." Lovino yelped in shock at the unexpected voice in the shadows.

An animal strolled out of the shadows and Lovino saw it was a cat. Having been a bird, cats were not his favourite creatures but it seemed friendly enough as it began to purr and rub itself against Lovino's leg. A human shape walked out of the shadows to reveal a man with brown hair and green eyes.

"His Highness will not tell the guards," he said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hercules Kapusi," he replied. "I just came from the prince. He's worried about you."

"Worried I'll hit him again," Lovino said. "I don't know why I did that. When he pulled my curl … "

"It's sensitive," Hercules replied. "You were not prepared and just reacted."

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"Just talk to Prince Antonio," Hercules replied. "He's waiting at the fountain in the inner courtyard."

"How do I know this isn't just a trick so the guards can catch me?"

"Because I could have brought the guards straight here." Lovino had to admit that was a valid point. Hercules moved towards the door.

"Don't worry, Prince Lovino," he said. "No matter how bad things get, they will work out in the end." Hercules disappeared through the door. It took Lovino a moment to realise.

He had called him Prince Lovino! Not as a joke or as a sneer but as a fact! Lovino ran out of the door and into the passage.

But Hercules and his cat were long gone.

* * *

Antonio sat on the edge of the fountain, being showered by the cool stray coming from the cascading water. The fountain had rocks and flat stones here and there for his pet turtles who lived in the fountain basin where the water collected. The inner courtyard could only be seen and accessed from Antonio's private chambers, which suited Antonio. This was a conversation he wanted nobody to hear so it could not get back to the Chamberlain.

He waited there so long he wondered if Romano would come or had Hercules not found him and he was still running for his life? When he turned to go back inside, he saw Romano standing, afraid and unsure, in the doorway.

"Hola!(_Hello!_) he greeted, unsure of how to start his conversation. Romano said nothing and could not look him in the eyes.

"You do not have to worry," Antonio reassured. "Nobody knows about what happened in the tomato garden."

"That Hercules guy knows,"

"He promised to say nothing," the prince replied. "In fact, he asked me not to punish you."

Romano looked up.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Antonio replied. "But I think we can trust him to keep this a secret. Come here, Romano!" Romano took small steps forward and eventually reached Antonio who put his hands on his shoulders.

"Why did you lash out like that?" he asked. Romano blushed.

"I don't know," he began babbling. "When you touch my curl like that, it just gave me this feeling that scared me and I just couldn't stop my..." He was blurting out without taking a breath which was making him go red and Antonio could not hold back any more. Avoiding Romano's curl, he put his hands on each side of Romano's face and pressed his lips against his.

At first, Lovino was shocked at Antonio's action and tried to push him away but Antonio held on and the warmth of his kiss seeped into Lovino's love-starved soul and he moved closer and returned the kiss.

Antonio pulled away and stared at Romano's flushed face and closed eyes, thinking how incredibly adorable he looked. Romano's caramel eyes slowly opened and stared back.

Lovino looked into Antonio's passionate green eyes and, for a moment, knew what it felt like to be the object of someone's affection. Of someone's love. And he revelled in it.

Then it struck him that he had just been kissed by a man! No! A prince! He did not know how to react. While it was not uncommon for men to marry, especially among the royal classes for the purpose of political alliance (He knew his little brother was engage to, and in love with, the Crowned Prince of Germania), Lovino himself was still struggling with that side of his nature. Could he love another man? His feelings for Antonio had grown in the short time they'd been together but was he ready for such a big step?

"I. I. I'll go get y. your noon m. m. meal," he stammered, blushing and practically raced back into the castle.

Antonio sighed and wondered if he had gone too far, too soon. Romano would be skittish around him now, at least for a while. For all his foul language and tough man act, Romano was a complete innocent when it came to intimacy. He would have to proceed carefully because Hercules was right.

He wanted Romano's love. Because Romano already had his!

**There you go! Hercules has finally put in an appearance and Antonio's come to terms with his feelings but Romano will be a little unsure for a while (after all, he has little experience with this). I hope I'm getting his confused state right or at least close. I hope the Lovino/Romano name swapping isn't too confusing. Lovino thinks of himself as that and Antonio thinks of him as Romano and I'm trying to reflect that but if I get it wrong from time to time, apologies but anyway, that's Chapter 5.**

**To Scarlet Phantom – Yes, I thought the title would suit the situation Please Don't Leave Me takes place in and if you haven't already seen it, there's an author's note attached to it now. Vash and Lili (Erika) will pop up in this story again and Alfred will be getting his own story. I think you'll like it.**

**To kassydaPJgeek14 – You're welcome and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**To Kin of Norway – Thank you and don't worry about Paulo and Sandez. Vash scared them so good, we won't hear from them again. And here's a little more Spamano for you.**

**To messie2624 – I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you like the rest just as much.**

**To aycee-san – Yes, their feelings are growing even if Lovino is fighting his right now. Alfred's story will be Hetalia Tales 5 (yes, I have that many planned) so you'll need to be patient because he has to grow up first (and you'll never guess who I'm pairing him with)**

**Well that's it for this week. Next week, there'll be a new twist on an old situation and things will come to a head. Just a little teaser for you. (Muahahahah!)**

**So till next week, Hasta la Pasta!**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Chamberlain Strikes

**Back again! Here's Chapter 6 which I hope you like. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Chapter 6 : The Chamberlain Strikes**_

After Lovino delivered Antonio's meal he made excuses to leave and made his way to the armoury where Vash was busy making a sword. Lili was cleaning in the Queen's Chambers in preparation for her return in the next week. Vash took one look at the italian's face and knew something bothered him. He stuck the sword into the water barrel by the anvil, the red hot metal causing the water hiss and steam, and put his hammer down.

"What's wrong, Romano?" he asked. Lovino went red, his eyes darting around the smithy.

"Prince Antonio kissed me!" he blurted. That surprised Vash. Antonio was known for not messing with the servants. They felt safe around him which was more than could be said for the Chamberlain. Vash could only come to one conclusion for the Crowned Prince's deviation from his principles.

"He must have strong feelings for you," he replied, matter of factly. "Romano, you have to understand something about Prince Antonio. He never accosts the servants. Others wouldn't hesitate to use their position to force their underlings into their beds if they want them there. The prince despises such behaviour and never puts his servants in such a position merely for a moment's pleasure. If he's approached you, he's serious in his intentions."

"What do I do?"

"That's up to you," Vash replied. "You have to decided how you feel about him. If you can't love him in return, he won't force you but only you can make that decision. Do you feel anything for him?" Lovino shrugged but blushed, telling Vash every thing he needed to know.

"Take your time and think about it!"

* * *

Something had changed!

The Chamberlain was sure of it, having watched Prince Antonio and his little gutter rat for the past few days. The Romano boy was edgy around the prince and, when he thought no one was looking, Antonio wore a nauseatingly lovesick expression on his face whenever he looked at the italian.

Of course, the Chamberlain was always watching, always waiting for that one opportunity to put the prince in his place as he saw it. And he believed Romano was the key.

Which lead him to waylay Romano as he made his way from the armoury after he had visited with Vash and Lili.

"Well, street trash," he drawled. "I told you to cultivate my favour and here's your chance." Romano did what he always did around the Chamberlain. Kept silent.

"It seems the prince has developed a soft spot for you," the Chamberlain sneered. "You can use that to uncover any useful information for me. If you do this, I can make life more comfortable for you. Of course, I can make life uncomfortable if you don't."

Lovino was filled with rage at the Chamberlain's words. He expected him to be a spy! To betray his lo … friend and benefactor! Bastard!

"Take a few days to think about it," the Chamberlain advised and began to walk away.

"I don't need a few days," Lovino called after him. "The answer's no!" The Chamberlain stopped.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, coldly.

"Quite sure," he replied. "It might be inconvenient for you but I've discovered something about myself. I'm loyal!"

"You were warned, gutter rat," the Chamberlain snarled. "On your head be it!" With that he stalked away.

Lovino blew out a breath, knowing he had probably stored up a lot of trouble for himself. All for the man he now accepted he loved. That's really stupid! he thought.

* * *

Making the revelation and acting on it were two different things, Lovino was discovering. Every time he tried to approach Antonio, his mouth dried up and he could not stop stammering and blushing. Antonio, for his part, thought Romano was still struggling with the fact that Antonio held affection for him and so did not push for fear of scaring his little _tomate_ away.

Antonio had another worry. His mother! She was not going to be happy that he had fallen for a young man with no rank or past but he would not give up Romano if he ever managed to win the italian to his side. The idea of marriage was pretty much within the realms of possibility too. He was glad Romano had stopped pretending to be Prince Lovino although it might have smoothed things over with his mother if Romano had been royal but there was no point wishing for the impossible.

The Chamberlain was hovering on the horizon like a storm, waiting to strike. Romano had told him what the Chamberlain had wanted him to do. It was no surprise that the Chamberlain would use such under-handed tactics but it actually gave Antonio hope that Romano had trusted him enough to tell him. It told him that Romano cared enough about him to warn him of the Chamberlain's intentions.

However, they continued their little dance around each other, both reluctant to make the first move.

* * *

Antonio had been teaching Romano spanish so he could understand what was being said around him. It had not gone well at first, Romano claiming that 'spanish was stupid hard to learn because the words were all wrong', but slowly he began to pick it up. They were in the library, sat at a table, continuing Romano's lessons in Antonio's native language.

"Kiss in spanish is _beso_," Antonio knew he was not being subtle but it had been days and he was no closer to Romano since he had kissed him, if anything he was further away. "Kiss me is_ bésame." _Romano just blushed and Antonio was tempted to give him a practical demonstration.

The Chamberlain came into the library and saw the prince and the gutter rat sitting together as Antonio tried to force knowledge into the boy's brain. Futile exercise. If the boy had any intelligence he would have accepted the arrangement he offered.

They did not see him as he went through the shelves. He had originally come looking for a law book to come up with more anti-poverty laws but decided to watch the _love birds _for a while, instead.

"Bienvenido a casa, Su Majestad," Antonio instructed Romano on a phrase to say to his mother. (_Welcome home, Your Majesty_)

"Bien. Venid. O. a C. Casa, Su Majes. Stad," Romano repeated in broken spanish. The Chamberlain smirked at the attempt. What else could you expect from street trash.

"That's enough for now," the prince announced, sitting back in his chair and stretching. "Why don't you get us both some refreshment?" Romano moved to the other end of the table where a porcelain jug and two goblets were placed. He brought it up to the other end of the table and began to pour out wine for the two of them. As he handed Antonio his goblet, their hands brushed and Romano pulled back so quickly he knocked the jug off the table and sent it crashing to the floor.

Romano turned bright red as he went to get a broom to sweep up the pieces and, as he swept the floor, Antonio watched him as he kept his head down in embarrassment and tried to make him feel less clumsy.

"Romano," he called. Unfortunately he startled him so much he swung round and hit the nearest bookshelf with the broom. The shelf toppled and hit the next one which also began to fall, hitting the one next to that, continuing until ten bookshelves had fallen and books spewed over the floor.

Antonio gaped in astonishment at the chaos. How could a knock from a simple push broom cause such a disaster? Romano looked like he was going to cry.

"Perhaps you should sell him to the gypsies," the Chamberlain sneered, appearing from behind the wreckage. Antonio's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "They might have a use for him. In the meantime, he caused this, he can clear it up." He swept out of the library in a aura of self-satisfaction.

Lovino could not believe he could be so clumsy as he moved to right the first bookshelf but struggled with the weight. Suddenly the bookshelf lifted as Antonio went to the other side and lent his strength to the task. Soon, all the bookshelves were back up and they set their minds to re-shelving the books.

* * *

They were only half-way through when the afternoon turned to evening and Antonio ordered Romano to cease.

"We'll complete the rest tomorrow," he said. "It's time for dinner." Romano, however, sat down in the middle of the floor in an exhausted heap with tears crawling down his face. He was embarrassed to be crying but could not stop the tears from flooding his eyes.

"Why can't I do anything right?" he wailed. "Everything I try, I ruin." He began to sob.

Antonio pulled Romano to his feet and into his arms, cuddling the distraught italian and stroking his hair. The stress had gotten to Romano and it was a while before he calmed down.

"I think you had help with the bookshelves," Antonio told him. He was sure that the Chamberlain had a lot, if not everything, to do with that. Romano took a few shuddering breaths and pulled back, though Antonio kept him in his arms.

Lovino was torn. He was finally back in the arms of the man he fallen in love with but, with no real experience of giving or receiving affection, he did not know what to do now. He looked up into Antonio's passionate green eyes, bit his lower lip and took a chance. He reached up and touched his lips to Antonio's.

Antonio was surprised at Romano's initiation of the kiss at first, then he returned it, deepening the kiss and bring a hand up to the nape of Romano's neck to hold his head to his and Romano let him. Romano's mouth was soft beneath his and he pulled him tighter against him.

But eventually, they had to breath and the kiss was broken. Lovino was still a little stunned that he had the courage to do that. Antonio looked extremely happy and, if he was honest, Lovino had enjoyed it as well.

His head dropped onto Antonio's shoulder, who wrapped his arms tight around the italian and rubbed his cheek against his hair.

At last, Romano was his! His wishes were finally being granted. His little italian was in his arms and staying there.

"You're still a tomato bastard," Romano muttered. Antonio chuckled.

"I'm your tomato bastard, mi pequeño tomate _(my little tomato)"_ he joked. Romano looked up at him and their lips met again.

"Well, isn't this sweet!"

Antonio and Romano looked toward the sneering voice to see the Chamberlain standing in the doorway. He sauntered toward them.

Pushing the bookshelf when Romano hit it with the broom was a childish impulse but the Chamberlain never would have guessed it would present him with an opportunity to punish both the prince and the street trash.

"The doting love birds," he mocked as Antonio held Romano against him to protect him. "Too bad, I'm going to arrest your little boyfriend." Romano stiffened and Antonio glared.

"On what charge?" he demanded.

"Treason!"

"What!" Antonio shouted. "What treason? He hasn't done anything."

"Everybody knows he claims to be the Lost Prince of Italy," the Chamberlain smirked. "And now he's seducing the Crowned Prince of Spain to validate his claim. Enticing a member of the royal family into a crime in an act of treason. And impersonating a member of royalty is a criminal act."

"I was seducing him," Antonio lied. He would not tell the Chamberlain it was mutual.

"That's not how it looked to me," the Chamberlain retorted. "He was hardly reluctant." Romano buried his face in Antonio's chest.

"I don't care how it looked to you. You're not arresting him."

"I'm afraid you can't stop me," the Chamberlain smirked. "Where there's grounds for a charge of treason, I can take the accused into custody and there's nothing you can do about it. GUARDS!" Two guards appeared in the doorway.

"The servant, Romano, is under arrest for high treason," he ordered. "Take him to the dungeons." The guards approached the couple. Antonio stepped back, taking Romano with him.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," one of the guards begged as he restrained Antonio while the other guard pulled Romano from his arms and dragged him away.

"ROMANO!"

The guard holding Antonio let go of him and helped the other guard drag Romano, struggling and swearing, from the library, followed by the Chamberlain.

For a moment, Antonio stood there, stunned that Romano had been taken from him so soon after he finally got him.

Then he set off in pursuit.

**Another chapter done. I feel bad doing all this to Lovino and Antonio but I promise. Things will get better so hang in there. I love the library scene in _The Mummy_ so I combined it with Romano knocking over a bookshelf in Hetalia but I didn't want it to be Lovino's fault even if he did get the blame.**

**To Kin of Norway - Yes, we can count on Vash and Lovino is going to need his friends. Hercules and Kiku's roles are on going through the Hetalia Tales and I'm afraid you won't hear from him again until Hetalia Tales 4 where I hope to give him a much bigger role but their roles are important as will be explained eventually. And I hope this chapter gave you more to squeal about.**

**To Scarlet Phantom - I'm wondering who you think I'm pairing Alfred up with. There will be a clue in Hetalia Tales 3 if you can spot it. GerIta and Spamano are favourites of mine too (obviously). The pairing for Hetalia Tales 3, however, will be a pretty uncommon one. Hope you like!**

**To messie2624 - Yes, Lovino's going to need them. As I told Kin of Norway, Hercules has done his appearance in this story but his role will be revealed, as will how he knows about Lovino's identity, in a later story. As for Alfred, you'll have to wait and see so stay tuned.**

**To kassydaPJgeek14 - Thank you so much and I hope you stick around for my other Tales and enjoy them too.**

**To aycee-san - I know. It was kind of ambitious for me to plan to do so much, considering I can lose interest after a while but, saying that, I would have normally have lost interest by now but you guys are keeping me motivated so you keep up the good work too.**

**Well, that's it for another week. I know I've left you with a cliffhanger about Lovino's fate but what can I say. I'm evil (Muahahahaha!)"**

**So until next week.**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	7. Chapter 7:A Glimmer of Hope

**Back again! Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger! (dodging flying objects). I won't keep you in any more suspense. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia! (Sob!)**

_**Chapter 7 : A Glimmer of Hope**_

Antonio raced down the corridor, past the Chamberlain and the guards, dragging Romano, and blocked their way.

"What do you intend to do with him?" he demanded. The Chamberlain was right about Antonio not being able to stop Romano from being arrested but he might be able to do something to help him.

"He will be judged," the Chamberlain drawled as if the whole thing was inconsequential. "If found guilty, he'll be executed." Romano shuddered.

"Judged by who?"

"Me, of course!" the Chamberlain was practically smirking now.

"You can't do that," Antonio said, confidently.

"I am the keeper of the law in the absence of the Queen,"

"However," Antonio replied. "An act of treason is an act against the crown. As such, only the crown can stand in judgement. Not the Chamberlain." The Chamberlain cursed. He knew that law but did not think the prince knew of it. Clearly, Prince Antonio took more interest in the law than he anticipated.

"He can't be judged by you, either," he said, trying to salvaged the situation. "You are not the ruler and you are involved."

"Then we wait for the Queen's return," Antonio commanded. "She will judge and decide Romano's fate. And you two," he pointed to the guards holding Romano. "Will guard his cell. If anything happens to him, I will hold you two personally responsible." The guards knew what that meant. They were bound, by law, to carry out the Chamberlain's orders but they were not blind to the kind of man he was. The prince obviously thought the Chamberlain might seek to harm the boy while in custody and they were being charged to make sure that did not happen.

Antonio turned to the Chamberlain.

"You will not go near him until the Queen arrives," he ordered. The Chamberlain smiled. He did not need to do anything if he did not want to. He had the Queen wrapped around his little finger and had no doubt he could convince her of the boy's guilt.

"You must stay away from him too," he replied. "You wouldn't want anyone to think he's still influencing you."

"Agreed," Antonio said, reluctantly. He turned to Romano.

"I'll fix this, Romano," he told him, quietly so the Chamberlain could not hear. "Just be strong for the next few days. Is there anyone in the castle you trust?"

"The armourer," Romano replied. "And his sister." Antonio nodded and kissed him.

"Hold on for me," he said. Then Romano was pulled away and dragged out of his sight.

* * *

Romano was pushed to a small cell that held a tiny cot and had only a small, barred window that was too high up to see out of. The door slammed shut behind him and the sound of the bolt being drawn across was heard. There was a small window in the door and the Chamberlain peered through it.

"Make yourself comfortable, street trash," he mocked. "The next thing you'll see will be the Queen and then the execution block. Don't pin your hopes on Prince Antonio's mother. She won't help the lying garbage who seduced her son." With that, he moved away.

How had he come to this? All he wanted was to return to his family. He wanted to believe Antonio would save him but, considering his life so far, he believed he was cursed. Nothing had ever gone his way and he laid down on the cot and resigned himself to his fate.

* * *

Antonio made his way down to the courtyard and ran to the smithy. Vash had just finished and was extinguishing the furnace, Lili waiting, when Antonio ran in. Vash quickly bowed.

"What can I do for you, Your Highness?"

"Romano has been arrested," Antonio replied, breathlessly. "For high treason." Vash eyed the prince in shock. "The Chamberlain," he added in explanation. Vash nodded in understanding.

"Poor Romano!" Lili gasped and her eyes filled with tears at the thought of her friend in the dungeons.

"What will happen to him?" Vash asked.

"The Chamberlain didn't realise I knew the law regarding charges of treason," Antonio explained. "Only the Queen can judge Romano so he's safe from execution until my mother arrives but I don't trust the Chamberlain not to do something while Romano's imprisoned. So I have a favour to ask you and Lili."

"What do you want us to do?"

"I want Lili to take Romano his meals, nothing from the kitchens that the Chamberlain might be able to taint. I'll provide you with the money for the food and make sure the guards let Lili pass. I'm not allowed to see him but, fortunately, neither is the Chamberlain."

Vash thought that the prince was right to safeguard Romano's source of food and drink but there was one thing about the arrangement he did not like.

"I'll accompany Lili when she visits Romano," he stated. "I don't trust the Chamberlain where my sister's concerned." Antonio nodded. He would keep an eye on Lili while she was in the castle too. She was safe enough in the Queen's Chambers, no one but the Queen's servants were allowed there, but the rest of the castle was risky because Lili was just the Chamberlain's type. Young, innocent and easy to subdue.

"Thank you,"

"Anything for a friend."

* * *

The Chamberlain had noticed the armourer's pretty little sister and, knowing she was a friend of the gutter rat, his interest had increased further but he never got the chance to waylay her. If she was not in the Queen's chambers, where not even he could go without permission, she was escorted through the castle by the prince or taking food to the dungeons for the street trash with her brother.

But he would bide his time. Then, after the italian's execution, he would make them all pay for their interference and then the pretty sister would be his.

* * *

The next week was agony for both Antonio and Lovino.

Lovino's only comfort were the visits from Vash and Lili when they brought him his meals, simple fair but no doubt better than prison food. His two friends believed in his innocence wholeheartedly and they brought messages from Antonio, reassuring him of his love and determination to see him set free.

That was what hurt most. He finally had the courage to accept Antonio's love and give his in return and then that happiness was snatched away in a split second.

Antonio's messages were always the same.

Stay strong! Have faith!

He was trying but it was hard.

* * *

Vash and Lili always came to see Antonio after visiting Romano to reassure the prince that the italian was well and not being abused in any way but it did not stop Antonio from worrying about him. When he was not looking out for his mother's entourage, he had to endure the Chamberlain's smirking face which he was hard-pressed not to slam his fist into.

It had been six days since Romano's arrest and Antonio wondered how many more he would have to wait before the Queen arrived home.

* * *

After another four days, Queen Isabella's caravan of carriages were finally spotted.

Antonio galloped out on his horse the moment word came of the sighting of the Queen's entourage. He had to reach his mother before the Chamberlain could drip poison into her ear about Romano.

Isabella was delighted when she saw Antonio riding to meet her and could not wait to greet her son but, as he got nearer and she could see his face, she realised all was not right.

He dismounted when he reached her carriage and gave his reins to one of the escorts to lead his horse while he entered his mother's carriage. Isabella hugged her son and asked, "What's wrong, Antonio?"

"I'm sorry, mother," he apologised. "I didn't want to greet you with trouble the moment you got home but this can't wait." Isabella released her son and he sat on the opposite seating.

"Just tell me what's bothering you," she comforted. Antonio told her everything that had occurred in her absence. Isabella listened without interruption although the idea that her son had fallen for some _pretender _bothered her greatly. Antonio finished with Romano's arrest and how the Chamberlain wanted him executed.

One look at Antonio's face told the Queen that her son would never be the same if this Romano boy died. But she had to uphold the law.

"All I can offer is a fair trial, Antonio, you know that," she said. "If the evidence is against him, I'll have no choice but to pronounce judgement. If the boy is pretending to be the Lost Prince..."

"He's stopped that," Antonio plead. "Please, mother!"

"We'll see."

* * *

The Chamberlain was waiting as the Queen's carriage rode into the courtyard and he moved forward and opened the door for the Queen to alight from the carriage, followed by Antonio who gave the Chamberlain a death glare.

The Chamberlain was smirking inside. The look on the prince's face told him that his audience with his mother had not gone the way he hoped and, with a little push, the gutter rat would be dead by nightfall.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty," he said at his most fawning. "I see His Highness has informed you of our little trouble."

"Not so little, it sounds, Lord Chamberlain," she commented. "Indeed, my son seems to think that this young italian boy is a victim of wrongful arrest!"

"The boy, I'm afraid, has Prince Antonio rather beguiled," he replied. "It's my belief that he seduced His Highness so he might support his claim to be the Lost Prince of Italy." Antonio snapped.

"That's a lie," he raged. "I don't believe Romano is the Lost Prince and he knows it."

"That hasn't stopped him from trying, though,"

"He hasn't been trying!"

"STOP!" Isabella commanded. Both parties fell silent.

"I will refresh myself from my journey," she stated. "And THEN I will deal with this matter. It is clearly getting out of hand." Surrounded by her ladies-in-waiting, she strolled into the castle.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend, _your highness_!" the Chamberlain smirked and followed the Queen. Antonio's heart sank and he tried to think of ways to break Romano out of the dungeons and get him out of Spain.

He finally followed everyone else into the castle.

* * *

Lovino had been locked up for ten days. Clothing, as well as food and drink, had been allowed but he still stank from being unable to wash. Thanks to Vash and Lili, he did not suffer from hunger but he had to protect his food from the rats that scurried in, looking for an easy meal and he was sure his hair had some unwanted tenants. He wondered how much longer he would be here before they came to execute him,

The door to Lovino's cell opened and the guard beckoned him to his feet.

"Come on," he ordered.

"Where to?" Lovino asked.

"The Queen is home," the guard replied, putting shackles around his wrists. "She's ready to see you and pass judgement." He pushed Lovino ahead of him.

Lovino left the cell and marched to his fate.

* * *

In the throne room, the courtier's heads turned and Queen Isabella looked up as a young man in shackles with his head down was brought into the room. She could see he had dark red-brown hair that was lank and dirty from lack of washing and he seemed to have a large, stray curl on the right hand side of his head which drew her eye but she could see little else.

When they stopped, Lovino continued to stare at the floor but then made a decision that if he was going out he was going out with pride. He raised his head and looked up. Three people stood on the small platform that held the throne. To the right stood Prince Antonio who was smiling encouragement but could not quite hide the worry in his eyes. To the left stood the Chamberlain with the smug expression of someone who had already won and in the centre, on the throne, sat a woman in a magnificent red gown. Her hair was dark like Antonio's and she resembled him enough for Lovino to guess that this was Antonio's mother. Was that a look of surprise? It was gone before he could tell.

"Bienvenido a casa, Su Majestad (_Welcome home, Your Majesty_)," he said with as much confidence as he could muster. Antonio looked proud.

"Thank you, Romano," the Queen replied which caused a few people to look at her in surprise, none more so that the Chamberlain. Why was she thanking a suspected criminal?

"I've been told that you've been saying that you are the Lost Prince of Italy," she continued. "Is that true?" Lovino could hardly deny it, too many people had heard.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied. Isabella nodded at his honesty.

"And why did you say that?" she asked. Lovino wondered if he should come up with an excuse for his claim but decided that, if he was going to die, he would not die with a lie on his lips.

"Because that's who I am," he said, proudly. Antonio groaned and the Chamberlain could barely keep the smirk from his face.

"Tell me about your life until now."

The Chamberlain's smirk slipped. Why was the Queen bothering with this? The boy had practically condemned himself.

Lovino told the Queen what he had told Antonio. Trapped in a crow's body, forced to do the bidding of Natayla, taunted with the knowledge of his true identity and his transformation back to human when the dark sorceress was finally destroyed. He spoke about preparing to journey to Italy and the misfortunes that befell him, leading him to being Prince Antonio's personal servant and everything that had happened afterwards. The Queen listened intently.

"The Chamberlain has made an accusation that you seduced my son to validate your claim," she said, once he finished speaking. "What do you say to that?" Lovino stared at the Chamberlain.

"He's wrong," he declared. He did not dare say the Chamberlain lied. He got the feeling it would not help him. "Antonio has never believed my claim so it wouldn't do me any good."

"Then the situation with my son..."

"I love him!"

Silence reigned in the throne room at that announcement. The court held its breath, Antonio was stunned that Romano would proclaim it so publicly. He would have bet his life that Lovino would rather cut his own throat than say it out loud in front of others. The Chamberlain thought the street trash had crucified himself again and was mentally rubbing his hands with glee.

Isabella sat back on her throne and sat up straight, "I have heard enough."

The court waited with baited breath. The Chamberlain, Prince Antonio and Lovino waited for the axe to fall.

The Queen's next words shocked everyone for different reasons.

"I have reason to believe the boy is telling the truth!"

**Oops! Sorry! Another cliffhanger, but on the plus side, I've nearly finished Hetalia Tales 3 and when I do, I will update another chapter early.**

**Things will be looking up for Lovino and Antonio but you can bet the Chamberlain will still be out to cause trouble for them. (Boo, Hiss!)**

**To Kin of Norway - I know! It's lovely, isn't it. The Chamberlain's punishment will be somewhat ironic and, yes, the guards don't like the Chamberlain but they're bound by the rules so they are sorry but for the prince, they will guard Lovino diligently. And things are about to improve.**

**To ArtemisIsis13 – You're going rather lightly on the Chamberlain, ain't you? Lol. Yep! Cliffhangers! You probably cursing me right now but look forward to an early chapter. Might be Sunday.**

**To messie2624 – Sorry but here's another one. But, as above, next chapter will probably be early so bear with me.**

**To Scarlet Phantom – I'm liking your story so far and thank you for your dedication, I'm honoured. And it seems I'm addicted to cliffhangers as well as pasta. I think I need help lol. ****Btw, the scottish vote is today so we'll know the result either tomorrow or the day after so I can update Please don't leave me! I'm prepared either way.**

**To kassydaPJgeek14 – Thank you and I'll try to keep it up.**

**To GinnyJeanWeasley – I'm sorry I kept you waiting but it's in a good cause so I can have a new story waiting for you when this is over. Hopefully you won't have to wait as long this week.**

**To Guest – Thank you! I did my best.**

**Well, that's it but you won't have to wait a week for the next chapter. I have one or two finishing touches to do to Hetalia Tales 3 and then I'll update the next chapter, probably Sunday.**

**Until then,**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	8. Chapter 8:I'm Sorry!

**Yay! As promised, early chapter. Not only did I get Hetalia Tales 3 finished, I've start Hetalia Tales 4 and even done a short story called _Sweden Smiles, _despite suffering a small bout of writer's block (I am so on a roll). And don't worry, the next chapter will updated on the usual day.**

**And as usual, enjoy!**

**And as usual, I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Chapter 8 : I'm Sorry!**_

The curl had been Queen Isabella's first clue but nothing had prepared her for when the Romano boy raised his head to look her in the eye and she saw his face.

His hair and eyes were darker, the curl was on the opposite side and he did not have the happy expression but, all that aside, he was the image of Prince Feliciano.

His life story made sense too. It was always suspected that the Dark Sorceress, Natayla, had a hand in the elder prince's disappearance. That being said, that suspicion was common knowledge and this Romano boy could have simply made up a clever story. But the resemblance! And she found his filthy condition appalling.

She could tell that the Chamberlain had not liked her prolonging this judgement any longer than he felt she needed to and knew he would not like what she had just said.

"I have reason to believe the boy is telling the truth!"

Stunned silence made its own sound around the court. None of the courtiers had been expecting the Queen to announce that she believed the boy. Romano's jaw dropped. He had become so used to people laughing at his claim that he no longer expected anyone to believe him, let alone the Queen of Spain. Antonio had hoped his mother would help Romano somehow but this! He never thought she would go this far. The Chamberlain's world was rocked. He had been sure he could cajole the Queen into doing what he wanted. That she might believe this gutter rat...

"Your Majesty," he protested. "Surely, you can't believe that this is King Romulus's eldest son. Other pretenders..."

"Other pretenders have not had a such a strong resemblance to the younger brother," Isabella swept aside the Chamberlain's objections. "You forget, Lord Chamberlain, I have just returned from Italy where we celebrated the younger son's return. I have seen Prince Feliciano and, apart from a darker colouring, the prince and this boy could be twins."

"Your Majesty, that could be just a coincidence," the Chamberlain was losing control of the situation and he did not like that one bit.

"True," Isabella conceded although, personally, she doubted it. "For that reason, the boy will be placed under house-arrest until his claim can be confirmed or refuted. But until then he will be treated as a royal guest. Antonio!"

"Yes, mother," he replied, still slightly stunned by events.

"I place Romano under your control," she announced. "Treat him well but he is not to leave the castle. Get him chambers and attire more suited to his potential station and train him in royal protocol. I cannot imagine his previous life has taught him such things." Strangely, Antonio suddenly did not look happy about his task and the Queen noticed.

"Lili!" she called and Lili, who had been stood at the back, holding a jug of wine, ready to serve Her Majesty, should she require, came forward and curtsied.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she said, respectfully.

"Escort our guest to Prince Antonio's chambers to wait for him," Isabella ordered. "Get a bath ready for him and find him more suitable clothing!" Lili curtsied again, put the jug down on a nearby table and moved to where Romano/Lovino was having his shackles removed by the guards. Antonio watched as the two of them left the throne room.

"Your Majesty," the Chamberlain protested. "What about the charge of treason?"

"Another reason why he is under house-arrest, Lord Chamberlain," the Queen clarified. "However if the boy is Prince Lovino, as I believe he is, then there is no act of treason. Antonio, please follow me!" she swept out of the throne room, Antonio at her heels.

The Chamberlain could not believe his plans had fallen apart so quickly. Could it be possible the street trash was the Lost Prince like he always claimed? If he was, it had the Chamberlain worried because his treatment of the boy was hardly exemplary. And the Queen! Somehow he felt his control was slipping. He needed time to think about what he was going to do about this!

* * *

"You really are the Lost Prince," Lili squeaked excitedly as they walked down the passages of the castle. "I'm so sorry Big Brother and I didn't believe it. There have been so many fakes that ... "

"You still became my friends," Lovino stopped her. "I suppose with so many liars it became harder to believe."

"Wait until I tell Big Brother!" Lili was practically bouncing up and down. Lovino was as excited and happy as she was. Someone finally believed him! And the Queen, no less. He was in such a good mood he would not be ill-mannered or foul-mouthed to anyone.

For a while, at least!

* * *

In the Queen's chambers, Isabella and Antonio were alone.

"What's wrong, my son?" she asked. Antonio moved and looked out of the window.

"He kept telling me he was Prince Lovino," he replied as he looked back at her. "I disbelieved him from the start and told him to stop talking about it. How can I face him now? Mother, are you sure?"

"I'm as sure as I can be," she assured him. "Antonio, if I hadn't seen Prince Feliciano, I might not have believed him. It's only because of the resemblance that I considered his claim otherwise I might have had to side with the Chamberlain." At the mention of the Chamberlain, Antonio rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I know you don't like the Chamberlain, Antonio," the Queen said. "I know you hate his policies... "

"Do you blame me?" he replied, passionately. "People are being thrown into prison simply for being too poor to have a roof over their heads. That's his solution. It doesn't solve the problem."

"I know," she said, quietly. After being in Italy and talking to other visiting royalty, she had asked how they dealt with poverty in their kingdoms. None of them mentioned prison and she felt ashamed that she had been talked into so many laws against the poor.

"When this business with your friend is over," she told him. "We'll must talk about what to do about it"

"Really," Antonio was surprised. "You've never listened before."

"An oversight I mean correct, my son," she said. "Now, about your boyfriend." A blush swept across Antonio's cheeks.

"That was quite an announcement he made," she teased. "He doesn't seem to be someone who wears his heart on his sleeve yet he declared his love for you before the whole court with a death sentence hanging over his head. You think you couldn't earn his forgiveness?"

"Do you think he might forgive me?" he asked, thinking about what she said.

"You can only try. Now I must send a messenger to Italy and King Romulus. Only he knows how to verify Romano claim."

"What if King Romulus says Romano isn't Lovino?"

"Have faith, my son!"

* * *

Lovino was had already bathed and was stood by the window in the fine, green suit Lili found for him. It was slightly large but fit him enough and he had never had such magnificent clothing. He could not believe how things had changed. Less than two hours before he was under threat of death and now he was being treated like a royal guest.

The door opened and Antonio stood in the doorway. His eyes fell on Lovino who had not heard the door and was still looking out of the window into the late afternoon. His little _tomate_ looked so handsome in his new finery that he wanted to pull him into his arms and never let him go.

"Rom... Lovino,"

Lovino turned in surprise to look at him. He should have realised Antonio would come eventually, after all, these were his chambers. Antonio stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry," he said. "All the times you told me who you were, I didn't believe you and told you to keep quiet about it. I wouldn't even entertain the idea that you were telling the truth."

Lovino stared at him then said, "Si(_Yes_), you've been a bastard." Antonio lowered his head in defeat. When he looked up Lovino was right in front of him.

"But you're my tomato bastard," he added. Antonio smiled and lowered his head to Lovino's for a kiss.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Queen Isabella watched Antonio and Lovino as they moved around the castle and smiled in satisfaction. Her command that Antonio be responsible for Lovino had been more than a mother's desire to make her child happy. She had little doubt of Lovino's identity and she encouraged Antonio to spend more time with him so their feelings would grow. After all, Spain had ties to Italy and an alliance through marriage would only do Spain a lot of good.

From the throne room window she watched the love-birds walk the outer walls of the castle and smiled as she watched Antonio bent down to kiss Lovino.

"Your Majesty," the Chamberlain's voice rang from behind her. She turned reluctantly to face him as she had a feeling she knew why he was there.

"Yes, Lord Chamberlain," she replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a few edicts for you to review, Your Majesty," he held a scroll out to her. She did not take it.

"Until this business with Prince Lovino is resolved," she stated. "I will be passing no more laws." The Chamberlain lowered the scroll in shock.

"And I'll be reviewing some of the old laws," she added. "It's time we dealt with poverty rather than just sweeping it out of sight." The Chamberlain looked like he was about to choke.

"Your Majesty," he protested. "The homeless are … "

"Homeless?" she finished. "Perhaps it's time to find a way to change that, other than putting them in prison. That will be all, Lord Chamberlain!"

The Chamberlain knew he had been summarily dismissed.

And he was not happy about it!

* * *

The Italian court was full as it always was at this time of day. The hum of news and gossip carried around the room while the royal family watched and talked among themselves. King Wolfgang had to return to Germania, after all, a kingdom did not run itself, and he also had to oversee Prussia for Gilbert. Wolfgang swore he was going to see that boy married and on his own throne.

King Romulus delighted in his own son. Feliciano was everything he could have wished and his mother simply adored him. Prince Ludwig had remained behind to spend more time with his fiancé. There was only one thing Romulus wished for now.

"A messenger from Her Royal Majesty, Queen Isabella of Spain," a voice announced to the room. All eyes turned to the young man in spanish livery walked into the room and knelt before the royals.

"My Queen sends you greetings, Your Majesty," he said to King Romulus, respectfully. "She apologises for this intrusion on your time with your son but she has sent me with a message of the utmost importance."

Opening his messenger satchel, he removed a wax-sealed letter and presented it to Romulus with a bow.

Romulus thanked the messenger and broke the seal. As he read the contents, his face grew more and more surprised. He looked up at the messenger with hope in his eyes.

"Do you know what is in this letter?" he asked. The messenger nodded.

"I do not know of the exact contents of the letter, Your Majesty," he clarified. "But the subject is well- known."

"Is it true?" Romulus asked.

"The Queen believes so, Sire," the messenger replied. "She would not send you this news without good reason."

"What is it, my love," Queen Maria asked. Romulus took her hands.

"Queen Isabella believes she has found Lovino," he told her. The Queen gasped and her eyes became bright with tears.

"Who's Lovino, Babbo? (_Father_)" Feliciano asked. Romulus looked over at him.

"Forgive me, Feli," he replied. "We never told you about him in case we never found him again. Lovino was our first child. He was kidnapped before you were born."

"Ho un fratello maggiore? (_I have a big brother?_)" Romulus nodded. Feliciano turned and hugged Ludwig.

"Luddy, I have a big brother!" he squealed with joy. Ludwig hugged him back.

"That's wonderful, meine liebe (_my love_)," he said, although thinking of his own big brother, Gilbert, he was not speaking from experience. Gil could be a pain at times. Romulus signalled to his chamberlain who hurried to his side.

"Summon Her Excellency, Elizaveta of the Héderváry Tribe," he commanded. "We go to Spain to either punish another pretender or bring back my son." The Chamberlain, the complete opposite of his spanish counterpart, bowed.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

**Poor Antonio did feel guilty, didn't he? Good thing, Romano was in a forgiving mood, a little Occ, maybe but now he's believed, he's feeling good. The Chamberlain's power is slipping and he doesn't like it so you can bet he'll be scheming to correct that.**

**To Kin of Norway – Yep! I am so nasty XP Switzerland and Liechtenstein will be rewarded in time, believe me. Give the Chamberlain to you? Hmm... I'll consider it. And I'm glad you like the Queen because she's going to be a real ally.**

**To Scarlet Phantom – There may be more Please Don't Leave Me if enough people want to see the alternative ending. Or I might put it up anyway XP I'm always looking for ideas if people don't mind me using them. Like I said on Wattpad, I never saw that coming but an interesting deviation from the original story and I can't wait to see how that turns out. So keep it up!**

**To Yuu Kirkland – You hit the nail right on the head. It was the resemblance otherwise Queen Isabella might not have believed him either. Thank God she went to Italy!**

**To messie2624 – Thank you! You can bet it will turn out well because I'm a soppy HEA fan but as a wise man once said 'It's not the destination, it's the journey!'"**

**To Cardfighter by Maple – Yep! Finances the journey that found America. Finds the Lost Prince of Italy. There's no end to that lady's talents. And me too. SPAMANO!**

**To kassydaPJgeek14 – Thank you so much. I got the idea of writing Hetalia and fairytales from reading Sillypandalover91's Disneytalia stories (better than mine in my opinion) and I've read a few linked stories and so thought of ways to link my tales. Other ideas have been inspired by events and other things I read. It's surprising where ideas come from.**

**To Guest – Well, I've got a add a little suspense here and there otherwise you'd get bored. As for knowing what happens next, your wish is my command and you'll know more Thursday.**

**To ArtemisIsis13 – The only thing I can think of that would scare Russia is a vodka drought lol. This unknown language wouldn't consist of four letter words, would it. Oh wait! Man invented that language. You and Yuu Kirkland got it just right, it was the resemblance. And Thank you. This story was a challenge because there's was no film to go by but, saying that, it meant I could write how I like because I was not being distracted by an established storyline.**

**That's it for this chapter. Lovino's family are coming to test him but the Chamberlain's still hopping about and has something nasty planned. And I'll give you the heads up now. There'll be another cliffhanger (Muahahaha!)**

**So until Thursday,**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Test

**Ah ha! The penultimate chapter. The Chamberlain's nastiness will hit a new low and the moment of truth has arrived.**

**Once again, enjoy and I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Chapter 9 : The Test!**_

The Chamberlain hated everything italian.

He saw Italy as his nemesis, the source of all his trouble. The Queen had been willing to be guided by him on all matters pertaining to law, giving him free rein to victimise the reminders of his past but since she had been to Italy, she had gained a sense of free will.

And then there was the gutter rat!

If he turned out to actually be the Lost Prince his power could be eroded further as he was not blind to what the Queen was doing. With Prince Lovino married to her son, Italy would have stronger connections to Spain and so have more influence which would be harmful to his power, especially considering the contempt which Antonio and Lovino? held him in. There was no doubt as to the course of action the Chamberlain needed to take.

Prince or commoner, the gutter rat had to go.

* * *

"Well, hello, Your highness," Vash greeted as Lovino walked into the smithy. There was no mockery or sneering, just good-natured teasing between friends.

"Greetings, commoner," Lovino joked back. Truth was he would never see Vash or Lili as being beneath him. They had extended the hand of friendship to him even though they had doubted his royalty when all others were contemptuous of him.

"How are you coping with the royal life?" Vash asked. He had never been more surprised than when Lili had come to him with the news that Queen Isabella was taking Lovino's claim seriously. Lili was now convinced Lovino was exactly who he said he was and Vash was definitely coming round to the idea.

"I can't leave the castle," Lovino replied. "That wouldn't be so bad if that bastard chamberlain wasn't lurking about giving me and Antonio the evil eye."

"You ruined all his plans," Vash pointed out. "And I've heard the Queen's stopped passing laws against the homelessness and may repeal some of the old ones. He's cursing anything italian, I've been told."

"And I'm italian," Lovino said, pointing out the obvious.

"Watch your back!"

* * *

Lili happily went about her work, carrying fresh linen to the Queen's chambers. She was so pleased for Lovino, despite his movement restriction, which many believed was just a bone thrown to the Chamberlain. Belief in Lovino was growing.

Lili was approaching the Queen's chambers when the Chamberlain stepped in front of her. She backed up a couple of steps. Her brother had always warned of 'stranger danger' but lately he had been stressing 'Chamberlain danger'.

"Hello, my dear," he said, sleazily. He had finally managed to get the armourer's sister alone. There was no one in the passage and unlikely to be any time soon. "I've been wanting to talk to you for some time."

"I'm sorry," she replied, nervously. "I must get these to the Queen's chambers." She tried to walk around him but he stepped back in her way.

"You can spare a few minutes, I'm sure," he stepped a little too close to her and she tried to step back again but he grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away and he tightened his grip and she grimaced in pain.

"Please, let me go!" she begged but the Chamberlain just smirked.

"You're not being polite, girl," he said, dropping the sleazy polite routine and began to sound threatening. "Perhaps we should talk about it in my chambers." Lili tried to pull away again. "All right, right here then," and the Chamberlain grabbed her other arm and leaned in to force his kiss on her and Lili cried out.

The next thing the Chamberlain knew he was pulled away, punched in the jaw and he hit the wall, falling to the floor.

He looked up to see Lovino looking down at him in disgust and rage as he held Lili while she cried into his chest. Lovino had left Vash because he'd been asked to visit the Queen when he turned into the passageway to see the Chamberlain accosting Lili. He punched the sleaze bag to the floor and held Lili protectively against him.

"Assaulting the Chamberlain of the castle!" the Chamberlain sneered, rubbing his jaw. "You better hope King Romulus does accept you as his son. That carries a severe penalty, all to protect some common little wench! Does your boyfriend know about your little girlfriend?"

"Shut your fucking mouth, you corrupt bastard, and listen carefully" Lovino snarled, putting his hands over Lili's ears so Vash would not get mad at him for letting her hear his bad language. "You're the one who should worry. I am who I say I am and when that's proven once and for all, I'll make you pay for everyone you've ever hurt. And if you come near Lili again, I won't stop at assault."

With that, Lovino swept Lili into the Queen's chambers, leaving the Chamberlain on the floor.

Where his hatred festered.

* * *

"He'll should be here soon," Isabella sat with the Italian Royal Family, Prince Ludwig and a young woman with long, brown hair in which sat two flowers on one side, dressed in a long green dress with green wings. Her Excellency, Elizaveta, was the one King Romulus called on to weed out the fake Lovinos that had come along over the years and she would test this one. The moment she arrived at Romulus's castle, she transported the Royal Family to Isabella's castle.

"We'll leave before he arrives," Romulus replied. "I don't think he should see us until he's been tested." Feliciano gave a cute little whine.

"But I want to see my fratello, Babbo (_Father_)," he protested. Romulus patted his son's hand.

"We don't know if he is your fratello," he told him. "If it is Lovino, you can see him then." Ludwig cuddled Feli.

"You just need to be a little more patient," he consoled. Feli smiled at his love.

"Oki doki."

There was the sign of approaching feet outside.

"He's coming," Isabella warned. Queen Maria, Prince Feliciano and Prince Ludwig left through another exit from the Queen's chambers. Romulus stepped into the next room and left the door open to spy on the young man Isabella believed to be his son. Elizaveta remained seated beside Isabella.

There was a knock on the door. Isabella told them to enter and Elizaveta saw a young man enter and immediately realised why Queen Isabella believed this boy was Lovino.

"I apologise for my lateness, Your Majesty," he bowed. "A problem in the hallway."

"Anything serious?"

"It'll be resolved eventually."

"Good," Isabella replied. "Romano, this is Her Excellency, Elizaveta. She has been sent by King Romulus to verify if you are Prince Lovino." The boy turned to Elizaveta.

"I know you," he stated. "You had your own troubles with Natayla. You're Elizaveta of the Hedervary Tribe!"

"Indeed I am," the hungarian Fae replied, surprised. "I think every fae had history with the Dark Sorceress at some time. How did you know?"

"Remember her pet crow?"

"Yes."

"That was me," he said.

Could that be true? she wondered. Could they really have been that close?

"Are you going to test me now?" he asked. Elizaveta shook her head.

"I've just arrived and I'm exhausted," she replied. "I'll test you in the morning when my magic is stronger." The boy looked like he wanted to protest but wisely held his tongue.

"I think we've taken enough of your time, Romano," Isabella said. "Antonio's waiting for you, I believe." Romano took that as his cue to leave.

After the door closed, King Romulus came back into the room.

"He's the image of Feli," he commented, hope lacing his words.

"You see why I think it's him now," Isabella replied.

"Why is Antonio waiting for him?" he asked.

"Well, he and Antonio are...," she hesitated. "...in love." Romulus's face was unreadable.

"I'll require some special arrangements, Your Majesty," Elizaveta told Isabella.

"For tomorrow?"

"No," Elizaveta replied. "This Romano will be tested tonight."

* * *

Lovino had been late because, after calming her down, he had taken Lili to her brother to keep safe and comfort and he also had to keep Vash from going after the Chamberlain. Lovino might be protected from retribution but Vash was not. Vash was grateful for Lovino's intervention and would never let her go into the castle alone again. Lovino had to hurry back to the Queen's chambers and was a little late.

The meeting with the Queen had left him a little frustrated. He had hoped that the fae would do her test immediately so they could be done with this and he could see his family but if his life had taught him one thing, it was that you do not upset the magic welders so he would just have to go at the fae's pace.

* * *

Antonio was in the inner courtyard by the fountain, entertaining himself with his turtles. His face lit up when he saw Lovino coming toward him and move to embrace his little _tomate_. He quickly realised something was wrong.

"What's bothering you, Lovino?"

"A fae's arrived from Italy," he replied. "She's come to see if I am the real Lovino."

"And you're worried about the outcome," Antonio guessed.

"No," Lovino replied. "I know who I am but she's not testing me until tomorrow. I just want this over with. I've already waited so long."

"It's just one more night," Antonio consoled. Antonio had his own worries about the outcome. Should the test prove Lovino was indeed the Lost Prince, King Romulus would want to take him home to Italy and Antonio did not want to lose his cute little _tomate._

"This time tomorrow, you'll have gain a mother, father and younger brother," he reassured.

But would he lose his love, Antonio thought.

* * *

Elizaveta stood in the bedchamber assigned to Lovino. She had to get this done before the castle servants arrived with the things she had requested. She held her hand at waist height and a cast iron skillet appeared in it. She put her other hand over it and magic fell and collected in the pan. The magic began to swirl and become smaller and smaller until it became a little ball. There was a flash of light and there in the pan was left a single dry, hard pea. Nothing looked special about it, just an ordinary pea.

Elizaveta removed the pea and the skillet disappeared. She lifted the feather down mattress and placed the pea in the centre and put the mattress down. There was a knock on the door as she was dusting her hands.

"Enter," she called and male servants entered carrying more mattresses, followed by two maids carrying bed linen.

"Excellent," she said, clapping her hands together. "Now we must be quick."

* * *

Lovino and Antonio spent the rest of the day together, the latter wanting to spend as much time with the former as he could but eventually the sun began to set and it was time to retire for the evening. Antonio walked Lovino to his chambers and, after a goodnight kiss, reluctantly left him as Lovino went inside.

"What the HELL is that!"

Antonio raced back to the door and went inside. Lovino was in his bedchamber, staring at the bed. There were at least another twenty feather mattresses piled on so high there was only just about enough room between the mattresses and the roof of the four poster bed for him to sit up without banging his head. Someone had thoughtfully propped a ladder against the raised bed. There was no way he could get in otherwise.

"Is this something to do with you, tomato bastard?" Lovino asked. "Is this why you kept me out all day?" Antonio was stunned.

"I know nothing about this, Lovino, I swear," he promised. Antonio had a feeling that this was something to do with his mother and the fae.

"I don't need to be this comfortable."

"Well, it's too late to change it," Antonio commented, although he intended to have words with his mother. "Best make the best of it for tonight and we'll get it sorted out in the morning."

"If I fall out of bed," Lovino grumbled. "I'm blaming you." Antonio chuckled and kissed Lovino on the forehead.

"Goodnight," he said and left closing the door behind him. Lovino prepared himself for bed and then climbed the ladder to get there.

* * *

The Chamberlain watched Antonio leave Lovino's chambers. He had heard that the gutter rat was going to be tested tomorrow so he have to move tonight. He would wait until the gutter rat was asleep before striking.

He settled down for a long wait.

* * *

"What's going on, mother?" Antonio demanded, walking into his mother's chambers without knocking. She was not pleased.

"Antonio, knock first," she admonished. "Really, I thought I taught you better manners than that."

"Never mind that," He replied, in no mood to be treated like a disobedient child. "I just saw Lovino's bed, now what's going on? It's something to do with the test, isn't it! Somehow, it's something to do with the test."

"Her Excellency requested it," Isabella admitted. "I don't know why but that's what she asked for."

"Where is she?" he asked. "I want to talk to her now."

"I don't know where she is," the Queen admitted. "She disappeared shortly after the room was prepared." Suddenly everything clicked into place for Antonio.

"Dios Mío!(_My God!_)" he breathed. "The test is tonight. It's not tomorrow, it's tonight." He turned to rushed back to Lovino, only to come face to face with King Romulus.

"Don't interfere, Prince Antonio," he warned. "Romano must be unaware he's being tested."

"That boy is your son," Antonio stated. "You can't mess with him like this."

"He _could_ be my son," the King replied. "And I'm not messing with him. This will prove his identity once and for all but not if he knows that this is a test."

"Listen to King Romulus, my son," Isabella begged. "Romano will pass this test, I am sure, and then we can put this behind us."

"And then Lovino will go to Italy and live happily ever after," Antonio said, bitterly and stormed out.

Isabella then realised what was really bothering Antonio.

* * *

Night had long since fallen and Lovino had been anticipating a night of comfort, sleeping on a pile of mattresses stuffed with feathers.

That is, if feathers were made of rock!

Lovino just could not get comfortable. It felt like there was something constantly prodding him in the back and when he felt about the mattress with his hands he could not find where this uncomfortable lump was, only when he laid down could he feel this hard bump and it did not matter if he moved to another part of the mattress. The lump seemed to move with him.

As he tossed and turned, trying desperately to get some sleep, he did not notice the tiny fae hidden in the corner of the bed roof.

* * *

Elizaveta was not the type to feel joy from someone's discomfort but she was delighted by this. Every shift and grumble confirmed that they had, at long last, found the Lost Prince of Italy.

She did have a small nosebleed when Lovino had climbed into bed, naked. She would not tell her husband about that.

* * *

Lovino gave up and lay on his back, still feeling the uncomfortable bump pressing into his lower back, and stared at the ceiling of the bed. If this was what you get, piling on so many mattresses, he would stick with one.

Just as he was considering finding another room to sleep in for the night, he heard a creak as the door to his bedchamber opened and he froze.

* * *

The Chamberlain cursed the door as it creaked when it opened. He stopped for a moment and when he could hear no sounds of movement or disturbed sleep he made his way into the room.

He paused when he saw the bed. Honestly, did they coddled the brat to this extent? He made his way to the ladder and began to climb.

* * *

Lovino could hear someone moved about the room and felt the mattresses moved as they began to climb the ladder. He wondered if it was Antonio but he had never sneaked into his room before (the night of the nightmare not withstanding) and he stayed still with one eye slightly open as a dark shadow appeared over the edge of the top mattress. He knew it was not Antonio, the shadow was all wrong. It pulled itself on to the mattress and got on its knees.

It then raised a dagger and brought it down toward Lovino's heart.

**Da da DA! I am the evil cliffhanger queen! I had to put something else in there because everyone knows about the pea under the mattress. Will they lose the Lost Prince of Italy just when they've found him? You have to wait and see! (Muahahaha!)**

**To kassydaPJgeek14 – Absolutely and you telling me I should write more one-shots inspired me to write another one if you haven't seen it. It's called If You Want This Back.**

**To ArtemisIsis13 – I wish I could speak other languages, I can barely speak my own. I know what you mean about an unpredictable storyline, it keeps you guessing. I'm afraid the power-mad never give up so the Chamberlain won't let it go but, don't worry, the end is nigh! (Last cliffhanger, I promise).**

**To Cardfighter by Maple – Thank you and long may you continue to do so.**

**To Kin of Norway – If you like my good guys and hate my bad guy, I'm clearly do my job right and that makes me feel great. And why don't you spoil yourself and use all three? I'm happy you love my stories and the next one is ready and waiting. Hope you like it!**

**To Scarlet Phantom – Looking forward to your next Hetalia Tale. I liked the different ending and I hope you keep it up.**

**To messie2624 – If you're reading this, you'll know the test is the least of their problems. And don't worry about the Chamberlain, I've got something special planned for him. Greece will show up in Hetalia Tales 4, I've all ready written him in so stay tuned.**

**To acyee-san – You'll need to get in line, a lot of people want to get their hands on him. I always planned for the Queen to be Lovino's saviour when everyone expected her to be his nemesis. And the Chamberlain's star is definitely falling. Time for him to hit the ground, don't you think?**

**I have one question. Who wants a piece of the Chamberlain? Let me know and I just might have a surprise for you in the next chapter.**

**So till next week,**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	10. Chapter 10:Reunion

**The Last Chapter (Sob). It's finally coming to an end which is a pity because I really enjoyed writing something not based on an existing story (even if I got a little stuck sometimes) and I want to thank everyone who read, supported and/or reviewed it, you're the best. My next three tales are existing story based but after that I think I'll dig into my imagination for another multi-chapter story again. It was fun.**

**So on to the closing chapter. Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Chapter 10 : Reunion**_

As the dagger came down, two hands grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the dagger and held it off as Lovino brought his hands up to defend himself but in his position it was hard to hold it back as his attacker was stronger than him. Lovino knew it was a matter of time before his assailant could get the blade in.

Then, suddenly, there was a flash of green light and the figure was blasted off him, followed by a thump as it hit the floor. A tiny figure bathed in green light flew past and down to the floor. Lovino pulled a sheet from the bed to wrap round himself and scrambled down the ladder.

The figure had grown to full size, revealing herself as Elizaveta and she waved a wand in a full circle and all the candles in the chamber lit to reveal the Chamberlain lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Guards!" she called. There was a commotion outside and guards burst into the chamber, followed by Antonio and King Romulus. Antonio and King Romulus had been too worked up to sleep and Romulus was worried Antonio would interfere with the test. They had talked and Romulus now had a better understanding of the relationship between Antonio and Lovino. As they were walking down the passageway toward the guest chambers they heard Elizaveta shout and followed the guards who ran past them in response. They entered to find Elizaveta standing over the chamberlain with Romano stood nearby wrapped in a sheet.

"This man tried to kill Prince Lovino," Elizaveta accused. A groan came from the Chamberlain as he began to wake up. Elizaveta's wand became a skillet which she brought down hard.

_Clunk! _Everyone winced at the sound of metal meeting head.

Then Romulus realised what Elizaveta had said.

"Y. You m. mean ..." he stuttered, looking toward the boy she had just called Lovino. Elizaveta gently put her arm around Lovino's shoulders and guided him toward Romulus. Lovino had recognised Romulus when he had burst in from when Natayla had cursed Feliciano and he saw his father for the first time since becoming human.

"Your Royal Majesty," she replied, respectfully. "I am pleased to have the honour to present to you, your son, His Royal Highness, Crowned Prince Lovino of Italy." Lovino was somewhat embarrassed to be meeting his father dressed in a sheet but he was being officially acknowledged and barely had time to savour the moment he had waited for all his life before he was pulled into a bear hug.

"My boy!" Romulus wept unashamedly. "My son!" Lovino felt tears fill his eyes and did not fight them.

"Father!" he cried and hugged his father back. The guards hauled the Chamberlain away and Elizaveta discreetly left. Antonio waited a moment and then, looking at the embracing father and son, felt like an intruder and slipped out the door.

* * *

Lovino dressed and he and Romulus talked the rest of the night out, telling each other about the years they had missed together. Lovino admitted that it had been he, under the control spell, who had betrayed Feliciano's hiding place to Natayla. Romulus had hugged his son and told him it was not his fault. Romulus told him of his younger brother who was excited to meet him and his mother who was eager to see her eldest child.

Romulus also explained the test that Lovino had undergone to prove his identity.

"Under all the mattresses is a magic pea," he said. "Had you been a pretender, you wouldn't have felt it but for Elizaveta to announce you as my true son, you must have been really tossing and turning." Lovino realised that if Elizaveta knew he'd been restless in bed, she had to have been there from the beginning. Which meant she had seen him _naked!_

He went bright red

"I just couldn't get comfortable," Lovino replied, trying to cover his blush. "There always seemed to be a lump in the bed no matter what I did. So being able to feel that pea means I'm royal?"

"No" Romulus smiled. "Being able to feel the pea means you're Lovino. Your mother and brother are going to be delighted."

"Do you think they'll like me, Babbo? (_Father_)_"_ Lovino asked. "I've been told I'm no Prince Charming." He chuckled as he remembered Antonio telling him that.

"They'll love you, Lovino," Romulus assured him. "Your mother's required to and Feliciano likes everyone."

Outside the castle, a cockerel's cry could be heard heralding the new dawn.

"Have we been at this all night?" Romulus looked surprised. "How the time has flown! How about we get changed and meet your mother and brother for breakfast?"

"I'd like that, Babbo."

* * *

Antonio sat by the window in the dining hall, looking at the now complete Italian Royal Family as they sat and talked over breakfast. Queen Maria had hugged Lovino for a full five minutes, crying with happiness and kept hold of him for a little longer after that. When she finally let him go, there was a cry of 'Fratello!' before he was almost bowled over by an ecstatic Feliciano, who was excited to finally get to know his big brother.

It was a happy family scene but all Antonio could see was his _tomate_ moving further and further away from him but he was unable to stop it. He was Prince Lovino of Italy now and that was where he belonged. Anything else was selfish.

He could not watch any more and walked out of the dining hall.

Lovino watched Antonio almost race out of the dining hall as Feliciano was chatting about his Luddy who Lovino had dubbed 'Potato Bastard' because he had a pile of them on his breakfast plate. Who had potatoes for breakfast?

He had been bathing in the affection of his family who seemed to be trying to cram seventeen years of love into a single day. His mother was kind and had taken him to her heart immediately. And he knew he was going to adore her. Feliciano was a bundle of sunshine and Lovino knew he was going to love his little brother but he might find all that energy tiring so he might be best in small doses but overall his family was all he could wish them to be.

Antonio had not looked happy when he left. Lovino took his leave of his family, promising to return quickly when they protested, and followed him.

* * *

Antonio went to the turtle fountain. He sat on the edge, running his fingers through the water and lightly stroking across the turtles' backs. It would just be him and them when Lovino went to Italy. He loved turtles but right now they were not making him feel better.

"What's the problem, tomato bastard?"

Antonio turned toward the beloved voice to see Lovino standing there. Tomato bastard seemed to be a term of endearment when coming from Lovino's lips now. He was going to miss it.

"You should be with your family," he replied. "You've waited all your life for this."

"I should," Lovino agreed. "But I can't because my boyfriend isn't there and he should be." Antonio turned back to his turtles.

"How long before you go to Italy?" he asked.

"Hasn't been discussed," Lovino replied then joked "Why, can't wait to get rid of me?" Antonio looked down on his lap. Lovino suddenly realised what was bothering Antonio.

"I'm not going to leave you,"

"Your the Crowned Prince of Italy, Lovino," Antonio pointed out. "You may not have a choice. Positions like ours come with responsibilities. The price of being royal."

"I wasn't looking to be royal," Lovino replied. "I was looking for my family."

"Who are the Royal Family of Italy," Antonio pointed out. "I guess it's time to face reality."

"Do you want me to go?" Antonio stood up, held Lovino's face in both hands and kissed him.

"Of course I don't," he said, passionately. "The idea tears me apart inside. When I imagine my life, it's with you by my side but you're prince of your own country now. Your obligation to your country will always come first, it has to."

"Not if I abdicate."

"You can't give up a throne because you can't get your own way," Antonio stated. "That's selfish."

"I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either," Antonio replied. "But unless there's a miracle, we may not have a choice."

* * *

Romulus had followed Lovino when he left the dining hall and trailed him to the inner courtyard. He listened to them speak and then left.

* * *

Lovino managed to convince Antonio to come back to the dining hall with him and they were joined by Queen Isabella who stood to one side with King Romulus, in heavy discussion. Eventually they moved to the throne room where there were more heavy discussion and Lovino and Feliciano spent more time together, discovering a shared obsession with pasta and tomatoes. Mid-afternoon, they were found asleep with their heads resting on each other's shoulders. Feliciano's energetic nature meant he slept a lot and Lovino was exhausted from the night's sleep he did not get. Both Antonio and Ludwig thought they were adorable.

Although Antonio did not know whether to laugh or run for cover when they finally woke up to find that their curls were tangled up and Feliciano heard more foul language than he might ever have learned from Arthur.

Lovino decided to share a room with Feliciano that night and discovered his brother also shared his propensity for not wearing anything in bed. Awkward!

* * *

"The Chamberlain must be punished for his crime," Romulus insisted. "There must be no way he can get away with trying to murder my son."

"He was caught in the act," Isabella replied. "There's no way he'll talk his way out of this. Don't worry, Romulus. I shall see that he is adequately punished."

"Now, to another pressing problem," he said and he told her of the conversation between Lovino and Antonio. "I want Lovino to be happy and I know your son means so much to him but Lovino must come to Italy and acquaint himself with the kingdom. I don't know what to do."

"I do have an idea," Isabella replied. "It should please everyone if you're agreeable." And she outlined her proposal.

* * *

After a few days of Lovino settling into his family, a royal audience was called to deal with certain issues. Isabella sat on her throne and Antonio stood by her shoulder. Because these issues involved the Italian Royal Family, seats had been placed next to the throne for King Romulus and Queen Maria. Lovino stood behind his father and Feliciano stood behind his mother with Ludwig. Elizaveta stood on the other side of Antonio.

The doors opened and the Chamberlain was brought in, shackles on his wrists much the same as Lovino had been, the difference being, the Chamberlain was friendless.

"_Lord _Chamberlain," Isabella put sarcastic emphasis on _Lord_. "You stand accused of the attempted murder of then Romano, now Prince Lovino of Italy. Said attempt was witness and interrupted by Her Excellency, Elizaveta of the Hedervary Tribe. What do you have to say?"

The Chamberlain said nothing. There was nothing he could say. The evidence was against him and he knew it. Everything he had worked for was gone, thanks to one italian brat.

"Very well!," the Queen said, "You will spend ten years in prison after which you will be exiled from Spain and Italy. If any other country will have you. Guards, take him away."

The guards dragged the Chamberlain away. King Romulus whispered in Queen Isabella's ear.

"Ten years then exile," he said, unhappily. "That's it!"

"Trust me," she whispered back with a smile and then addressed the court again.

"And now to our allies of Italy," Isabella turned to the King and Queen. "King Romulus and I have come to an agreement for a possible new alliance between Spain and Italy. This would involve a marriage between our sons, Antonio and Lovino. Should both princes agree and, with the agreement of King Wolfgang of Germania, Spain, Italy and Germania will enter into a triple monarchy under all our sons." Lovino and Antonio looked at each other in shock.

"Should this alliance go ahead," Isabella continued. "The current spanish ambassador in Italy will be recalled to take over the office of Chamberlain and his duties will be undertaken by Prince Antonio until the marriage has taken place." The court buzzed with excitement. From ambassador to Chamberlain was promotion and the idea of a triple monarchy was bold indeed.

"What do you say, boys?" asked Romulus, looking at Lovino and Antonio. Antonio began to grin.

"We agree," he replied.

"Who said I wanted to marry you, tomato bastard?" Lovino blurted. Antonio's smile dropped.

"You don't want to marry me!"

"Yes, but I hadn't said so," Lovino replied. "Don't take things for granted!"

"What ever you say, Lovi!" Antonio hugged him.

"Did you just call me Lovi? The wedding's off!"

* * *

A month later, Antonio was in Italy as ambassador, King Wolfgang had agreed to the idea of a triple monarchy and the wedding was planned for the same date as Feliciano and Ludwig's. Elizaveta had left after transporting everyone back to Italy, something about problems with a god child and a certain arrogant prussian prince who needed to learn the world did not revolve around him. Ludwig grinned. Gilbert would not know what hit him.

Vash and Lili were rewarded for the friendship and support they had given Lovino when most would not give him the time of day and for helping him through his days in the dungeons. Vash became Baron Zwingli and Lili became a lady of the court.

Queen Isabella repealed all the anti-poverty laws and, with financial help from Germania and Italy, created a budget for rebuilding roads and creating new buildings, thereby creating work for those being released from prison so they could feed their families and put a roof over their heads. It also helped the economy which meant she could repay what she had borrowed. There was still poverty but they were finally dealing with it instead of hiding it out of sight.

* * *

When his jail term was up, the Chamberlain was escorted to the border and practically thrown over it where a nasty surprise was waiting for him in the form of an angry mob. He heard the names of some of these people but they seemed strange to him. Names like Yuu Kirkland, messie2624, ArtemisIsis13, Cardfighter by Maple, Scarlet Phantom, EverythingMath, KassydaPJgeek14, Acyee-san, GinnyJeanWealsey, Sarpndo and the ringleader who seemed to really have it in for him, Kin of Norway who came armed with a large collection of knives and swords. He was last seen running from these angry people who chased him with cries of 'KILL THE CHAMBERLAIN'

No one else ever saw him again.

* * *

Wolfgang was putting Gilbert under increasing pressure to find a bride but he did not want to marry just anyone. It had to be someone worthy of Z_e Awesome Gilbert_ and he did not think such a person existed.

And somewhere in the Kingdom of Prussia, a young woman was being badly used by her step-family. A young woman with _really_ big boobs.

**Did you like your surprise? What I originally had in mind for the Chamberlain's punishment didn't seem to be enough and with some of your reviews I figured you could punish him far better than I could (especially you, Kin of Norway). Give him hell!**

**To Yuu Kirkland – Yeah, these high-up think they can get away with anything. Now you can kick him to your heart's content. And I could never kill my Lovi~**

**To messie2624 – Will the Chamberlain die a slow painful death? Well, that's up to you now.**

**To ArtemisIsis13 – Good news. No more cliffhangers and you can get revenge for Lovino, Lili and anyone else you want to blame him for. I'm honoured that you chose my story as one of the few to review, that means so much to me, honestly. May your Spamano heart continue to fly high. **

**P.S. (I love long reviews :D )**

**To Cardfighter by Maple – Evil cliffhangers are now dead. (Well, at least until the next Hetalia Tales XP)**

**To Scarlet Phantom – I had writer's block working on Hetalia Tales 3 so I stepped away and did something else then went back to it. It might work for you. **

**I hope you liked your surprise.**

**To EverythingMath – Very true but fortunately the Chamberlain didn't know about the test or even that the test was happening. Everything happens for a reason.**

**To KassydaPJgeek14 – I got your review for 'If You Want This Back', thank you. Hope you like your little present. Go get 'im!**

**To Acyee-san – No more cliffhangers, at least not for this story and you get your piece of the Chamberlain. I hope Lovino's family reunion was everything you hoped.**

**To GinnyJeanWeasley – I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I only get so much time and I'm writing my other stories in the meantime so I can only update for special occasions but I hope you enjoy it. I give you the Chamberlain as compensation.**

**To Kin of Norway – You're making me hungry. Now sharpen your knives, you've got a bad guy to hunt and to teach to keep his yucky lips to himself. If only cameras did exist, Hungary would have a field day. There'll be more mentions of Alfred in upcoming stories and maybe even a clue of two as to his story and maybe who he's paired to and in his story there will be the explanation about Kiku and Hercules. So stay tuned.**

**To Sarpndo – Ah! A newcomer! As a new member of this little review club you get a free gift. A bad guy to hunt down. Have fun!**

**Well that's it for my Spanamo story but Hetalia Tales 3 will be uploaded next week. You may have already guessed the pairing. Unusual, I know but we'll see where it goes so stay tuned for Gilbert and Katyusha's (Ukraine's) story, Hetalia Tales 3 : Cinderella.**

**Until then,**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	11. New Story Annoucement

**New Story Announcement**

Just a little message to let you know that Hetalia Tales 3:Cinderella is up and it's a PrussiaxUkraine story. Unusual pairing, I know, but I have a head canon that they would have met during the Cold War and the way I wrote Sleeping Beauty means I can't do my favourite pairing which is PruCan.

_**Reviews from Hetalia 2:The Prince and the Pea**_

**To KassydaPJgeek14 – So pleased you liked it. I wanted to thank everyone who supported this story and punish the Chamberlain good and this seemed a good way to do both.**

**To Yuu Kirkland – Glad I surprised you. Just a little thank you from me and I'm happy you enjoyed it.**

**To Kin of Norway – Yay! Spamano forever! You were the most bloodthirsty of my reviewers so I thought you should be leader, you would show no mercy. PrussiaxUkraine is a rather rare pairing that I never considered until I wrote Sleeping beauty and realised that pairing the two was the best way of getting this new story to work. I hope you'll think so too.**

**To messie2624 – Thank you so much. I hope you like the next story as much.**

**To Cardfighter By Maple – I hope you had fun and as you see, Prussia is being paired with Ukraine and it is indeed next. Enjoy.**

**To Sarpndo – Yeah, I had fun with that myself. And thank you for reviewing when you could, it means a lot that you did. It is an unusual pairing but it was just the way the stories worked out and I hope you like this story too.**

**To Prosncons1 – Thank you, thank you, thank you! That means so much and I hope you like the next one too.**

**To Scarlet Phantom – Yeah! Bad guy gets what's coming to him. Amnesia, hmmm? I'll have to see what I can do...**

**To ArtemisIsis13 – Did you really think I wonder give the Chamberlain such a lame punishment? No way! I never considered that particular pairing until I realised that was the way the stories were heading and I have found only three stories with that pairing so yes, it's pretty rare. I know what you mean. I found the Princess and the Pea to be a bit silly too and I ****originally wasn't going to do that one but I'm glad I did now.**

**And I humbly accept Prussia's Awesome Award! :')**

**A big shout out and Thank You! for everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed. You guys are the best and deserve my deepest gratitude. And virtual cookies.**

Right. Enough waffling and back to the tales.

King Wolfgang arranges a ball for his stepson, Prince Gilbert, to try to pressure him into getting married and assuming his throne. Cursed by her sister, Natayla, Katyusha is forced to be an unpaid servant for her step family.

Join them as they are brought together by magic, mice and true love.

Hasta la Pasta!


End file.
